The kiss and the decision
by Celonhael
Summary: All things must pass, no matter how good. But when some doors close, others open. A kiss, and a decision.
1. Chapter 1

The sun blazed down from the blue sky with all the power of a blast furnace. Even at an hour after sunrise, the day was hot and stifling. No wind blew, not even a little breeze. It was uncomfortable.  
Kagome awoke with a headache from the heat. She kicked off the single blanket she had been sleeping under, already feeling hot and sticky with sweat. Miroku and Sango were sleeping.  
InuYasha, and Shippo, were nowhere to be seen.  
Kagome stood, reaching in her backpack for some soap and a towel, and some clothing. She would have to wash - there was no way she could get dressed feeling so icky.  
She pushed back the door covering, and winced as the brilliant sun nearly blinded her.  
A little distance away from the hut, she saw the hanyou and kitsune sitting under a tree, in the shade. There were a few bags and packages of food laid out. InuYasha was wearing only his gi, and she could see that was untied and loose. Shippo was wearing only his pants.  
Kagome walked out of the hut, approaching them, one hand up to shade her eyes. She could hear InuYasha and Shippo talking, light, easy banter. They stopped when they saw her. Shippo smiled, and ran towards her, "Good morning, Kagome!"  
"Good morning. Wow, it's so hot. What are you guys doing?"  
"Trying to escape the heat," Shippo said, "We had some breakfast, is that ok?"  
Kagome blinked, "Why wouldn't it be?"  
"He means we helped ourselves to some stuff in your backpack," InuYasha said.  
"Oh, sure, it's fine. I'm not surprised you guys didn't want a cooking fire today."  
InuYasha eyed the things in her hand, "Going to bathe?"  
"Yeah."  
Both InuYasha and Kagome suddenly remembered the other morning, and blushed, looking away. Kagome wasn't _completely_ sure InuYasha may have accidentally seen her bathing, but his behavior indicated it. For his part, InuYasha kept being haunted by flashes of her in the water, usually at the worst times possible.  
Kagome looked back at him as he pointedly looked away, and spoke, "You should change your clothing, InuYasha. Put on your other clothing, the lighter haori and hakama. That must be so hot."  
"Meh," he shrugged, "It's fine."  
"Is that why you've got your gi untied? Let's go wash, then you change, and I'll-" her words died as he looked at her, stunned, eyes wide, brilliant blush across his cheeks and nose. She looked at him, confused for a second, then spoke.  
"Not together! I didn't mean _bathe together!_ In different places!"  
"I knew that!" he said, not meeting her eyes.  
Kagome took a deep breath, steadying herself, "On second thought, I'll go, then you go, ok?"  
"Good idea. I'll stay here."  
"Ok, good." Kagome turned, and started walking towards the river.  
_Ug, this is so annoying. You'd think after all this time we could stop tripping up in our words like this._

She returned a short time later, feeling much better, wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. InuYasha had gone back into the hut to get his lighter wear, the clothing Kagome and Sango had forced him to buy, so long ago. The pale, light green coloring looked nice against his skin, and it had been cut nearly to the exact specifications as his usual, crimson clothing. The arms and legs weren't quite so volumnous, was the only difference.  
Kagome handed him the soap, and with that, his clothing, and a towel, he left to wash.  
Kagome had a light breakfast of fruit juice and bread and jam, and was resting in the shade when InuYasha returned.  
His hair was sodden, plastered to his back and shoulders. Kagome spoke, "Do you want me to put that up again?"  
InuYasha shrugged, and she beckoned him over. Taking an elastic band, she pulled his hair back in a loose ponytail, getting the thick silver hair up off his back and neck. She worked quickly, remembering the last time she had done that for him. Things had gotten heated...  
_That will never happen again,_ she said, firmly, _But I don't want to even get him thinking about that._  
He thanked her, and she sat beside him, watching as Shippo played with a new toy.  
Her mind suddenly went to the dream he had had last night, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked tired, and she wondered if he had been able to get back to sleep after it.  
She wanted to ask him about it, but she wasn't sure if he would talk with Shippo there. Kageom cast about, wondering how to get him to talk, when the answer literally ran up to her.  
Two small human children ran up, laughing, asking Shippo if he wanted to go play. Shippo readily agreed, and left.  
_Perfect._  
Kagome turned to him, stretching her legs out, and spoke.  
"So..."  
He turned, looking at her, and she spoke again, "You told me you'd tell me about that nightmare you had."  
"Oh...yeah." He suddenly looked uncomfortable, and she guessed he probably wouldn't tell her. Maybe it had been personal.  
"Well...I mean...if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. But, if you do, I'm more than happy to listen."  
InuYasha seemed to study her in silence for a moment, and Kagome had the uncomfortable feeling that he was trying to tell if she were serious, or just being polite.  
She spoke gently, "Really, InuYasha. You know I'll always listen."  
He looked at Kaede's hut, suddenly looking so lost.  
"I dreamed about Izumi."  
Kagome blinked. She actually hadn't expected that, but it certainly made sense.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, I...it was weird. It was so _real_."  
InuYasha raised a hand, rubbing his face for a moment, before lowering it, resting it in his lap, "I could feel the grass under my feet. Smell the flowers. Smell Izumi. It started off...something woke me up, and I went outside, you know? And the moon was so _bright._ That's when I started to realize something was wrong. All of a sudden I was on this cliff, looking out over all these little villages...I mean, it was _high_."  
Kagome nodded, to show she was listening.  
"And when I looked...Izumi was standing there."  
Kagome spoke softly, "You're missing her. It's not surprising you dreamed about her."  
"But that's just it. It didn't even feel like a dream. And I started talking to her, I...I wanted to...apologise..."  
He fell silent for a moment. In the distance, children laughed, shrieking as they played. Kagome watched his face, his profile. He seemed to be struggling to put his thoughts into words.  
"She held out her hand, and I...I took it, and I...we talked." He stopped, short. Kagome had a feeling he had spoken to her about how he felt, and knew that was personal. She didn't ask any questions, just listened.  
"But then she started talking, and she...what she said made no sense."  
"What did she say?"  
He closed his golden eyes, thinking, remembering. His pale green clothing seemed to set off his skin, his hair, and she watched him, silent.  
"She said...she pointed towards the villages, and there was this storm starting to form. Lightning, and...she said 'The only sound is a distant thunder. A tempest rages'...and then she said, 'I walked for miles, towards the sound and storm...where you might find me.' And I asked her what she said, and she repeated it. 'Towards the sound and storm, where you might find me.' "  
He fell silent. Kagome sat back, watching him, her mind moving over everything he had said.  
"What...what do you think it means?"  
He shook his head, his voice angry, "How the hell should I know? Izumi's living in a stormcloud somewhere?" He sighed, rubbing his face again, "She sounded so desperate...her face. She needed me to find her, Kagome. She needed me to help her."  
"InuYasha..." Kagome reached out, and lightly touched the back of his hand, "She's gone. She's at peace. She's not suffering, or desperate, or..."  
He didn't say anything.  
Kagome sat back, and spoke gently.  
"Do you know where I think Izumi is?"  
He looked at her, "Where?"  
She softly smiled, "She's standing somewhere, right now, in a field of flowers, and there are birds all around her, and the sun is shining down on her. And she's talking to someone."  
He watched her, quiet, "Who?"  
"Your mother," Kagome said gently, "And your father too, probably. They're all there together, talking, and Izumi's smiling, because she's finally happy. She's not tired any more, or lonely. She's with the ones she loved and missed, and she's happy."  
Kagome watched him swallow, and he looked back to the hut. He turned his hand over, entwining his fingers in hers, and spoke, his voice a little rough, "Thanks."  
Kagome nodded, and let him hold her hand.

"Good morning, Shisuta," Teruko said. The old woman picked up a pitcher and poured water into the small kettle boil.  
"Good morning, Teruko. You slept in late this morning."  
"Ehhh, it's this heat. It always makes me feel so groggy. You were up with the sun again, I suppose?"  
Shisuta smiled, nodding, "Yes. I enjoy watching the sun rise."  
"And how is Yuji?"  
Shisuta blushed faintly, "How would I know?"  
The old woman cackled, watching the tall, slender woman, "You mean you didn't talk to him this morning, then?"  
"Well...as a matter of a fact, I did." Shisuta tried not to blush more, "But you act as if I purposefully sought him out."  
"I said nothing of the sort. Would you like some tea?"  
Shisuta looked at her, "In this weather?"  
"It settles my stomach."  
"No, thank you."  
Teruko put the little kettle on the fire, "Did that...thing...come back yesterday?"  
Shisuta made a face, "No. And I hope it doesn't. A talking flea is just too...unnatural."  
"There are many strange things in this world, my dear."  
Shisuta nodded, and gazed out doors through a window.  
The sun was shining brightly, and the sea was reflecting it back, sparkling vividly, like diamonds.  
Her mind went to Yuji, and their conversation early this morning...  
"Good morning to you, Shisuta."  
"And to you, Yuji. I hope you catch many fish today."  
He laughed, his kind, handsome face beaming, "So do I."  
He watched her for a moment, then spoke, "May I...ask you something?"  
Shisuta blinked, and watched him, nervously. Teruko told her Yuji held her in favor. Perhaps even to marry. What was he going to ask her?  
"Yes...of course."  
"I couldn't help but notice last night...the past week, actually...you've been leaving your house, very late at night. I...forgive me, but last night I followed you."  
Shisuta blinked, shocked.  
"I saw you went down to the beach behind the houses, and you were...practicing with a wooden sword, weren't you?"  
Shisuta felt her face heat up, and she nodded, looking away, "I was, yes. It's just a piece of bamboo, actually. I wasn't aware I had an audience."  
He looked somber, "Forgive me, but I was worried. It's not safe for a woman to be walking around alone so late at night."  
Shisuta looked at the ground, feeling oddly embarassed, as if he had seen her naked.  
"You...you are quite good with the wooden sword. You have obviously had training."  
Shisuta raised her eyes, and looked at him, "I...cannot remember. But the motions, the stances...they all came to me. So easily. I felt this...mounting tension in me, and...I find that those practices help me. Help me sleep."  
He nodded, and smiled gently, "I understand. Perhaps your memory will return someday. And you will...return to where you belong. I imagine you would like that."  
She looked at him, "Not necessarily."  
He blinked, and laughed. She blushed.  
"Just promise me you will be careful. I would hate for anything to happen to you."  
She smiled, "I promise."  
"Good."  
Shisuta had watched him push his boat out into the water, and hop in, rowing out to deeper waters to set his nets.  
She frowned faintly.  
Sometimes...at night...when she was almost asleep...feelings would come to her. Terrible, crushing feelings. Of some great...terrible..._thing_ that was hovering over her. Some great event that was going to happen, and crush her. If she wasn't ready, if everything wasn't in place, she would be swept away..._everything_ would be swept away, and she would be filled with an awful panic.  
When those sensations came to her, all she could do was slip out and go down to the beach, and go through the motions that her body seemed to remember, even if she didn't. To move and exercise until the nervous energy was burned off, and she could sleep again.  
She turned, and walked back to the small hut she shared with the old woman.

Back up on the small hill, overlooking the tiny village, the demon lord stood, gazing down.  
"M-My Lord?" Jakken asked, nervously, "May I ask why we are here, at a human village?"  
Sesshomaru had returned last evening, and had told them they were moving. Rin and Jakken were put on Ah and Un, and they had walked here, making good time. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't told either the imp or the little girl what was going on, but they were used to not questioning him, and so went easily enough.  
Now Jakken peered past his lord down to the village distastefully. Why on earth was his Lord setting up this close to a village?  
He looked back at Rin, who was patting Ah and Un. Was he _finally_ going to leave Rin somewhere with some humans?  
It was about time!  
"There is something interesting about that village," Sesshomaru explained calmly, "And I am going to investigate shortly. You will stay here, with Rin."  
"Yes, of course." Jakken was more than willing to agree. He hated humans.

Kagome eyes were closed as she sat in the shade, her back against the tree. It was still so hot, but at least in the shade it was cooler.  
She listened to the sound of the children laughing, the villagers calling to each other. Bees droned in the background, insects that should have been long gone, still looking for food.  
_When the winter does arrive, it's going to be hard,_ she thought.  
Kagome opened her eyes, and looked towards InuYasha.  
He sat beside her, back against the same tree, eyes closed. He seemed so peaceful, calm. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how his back was doing. He seemed to be moving easier now, so at least that was a good sign.  
"Ah, Nushi, there you are!"  
Kagome looked up to see DarkWind walking towards her, and he smiled.  
The sun fell on him, making his hair seem to shine, so black. His eyes were so dark, and his smile seemed to light up his face. He seemed so happy to see her, she felt her heart speed up a little.  
"I've been looking for you. You seem very relaxed this morning, and you are looking even more beautiful than normal."  
Kagome blinked, blushing, "Oh, uh, thank you, DarkWind, that's very sweet of you to say."  
He opened his mouth, about to say something else, a sweet smile on his face, when his body jerked with an impact, smile dropping from his face, eyes wide. He grunted in pain, and staggered, dropping forward onto his knees.  
_"DarkWind!?"_ she called, jumping up. She ran over to him, reaching for him, and gasped, horrified, to see the shaft of an arrow sticking out of the back of his shoulder.  
Kagome looked up, to see Kikyo stepping out of the forest, bow in her hand.  
_"No. NO!"_ Kagome screamed. She looked back down at DarkWind, eyes wide, and saw the skin surrounding the arrow shaft starting to bubble, to hiss.  
DarkWind cried out in pain, hunching.  
"No! Please!" Kagome cried, kneeling down beside him. She grabbed his arm, not knowing what to do. Her brain was shutting down in fear, and she looked into the Kageri's face.  
Pain lined his features.  
As Kagome knelt beside him, she suddenly realized she could _smell_ DarkWind's skin bubbling, a sickly sour smell, like bad milk.  
_"DarkWind!"_ she screamed.  
He took her hand, and smiled weakly at her, "Do not fear for me, Nushi. I was very happy with you. I will remember that."  
His image blurred as tears suddenly filled her eyes, "No, no NO! You can't! Please! I can't lose you!"  
She turned towards the hanyou, "InuYasha! Help me! If we get him to the river, maybe we can wash-"  
But InuYasha was gone.  
Kagome looked around, heart pounding in her chest painfully, and saw him, standing in front of Kikyo. He smiled at the Priestess, and held out his hand. Kikyo smiled up at him, and took his hand.  
_"InuYasha, please, just help me! I just need your help, just this once! Please!"_  
He didn't even turn to look at her.  
Kagome looked back at DarkWind, and was horrified to see his shoulder was now gone, dissolved, and he was leaning forward. As she watched the blackness spread down to his arm, his chest, moving up, towards his face.  
She screamed.

"_Kagome!"_  
Hands grabbed her.  
She batted blindly at them, shaking her head, fighting.  
"Damnit, wake up!"  
Her eyes opened.  
Colors assaulted her, images, shapes, nothing made sense, nothing seemed right.  
She was shaken, _"Kagome!"_  
She suddenly gasped, pulling air into her lungs, and that seemed to center her. She blinked, looking around.  
InuYasha sat before her, holding onto her arms, looking into her face. His golden eyes were wide and worried, "Are you awake? Kagome? Can you hear me?"  
"Yes, I..." she shuddered, gasping.  
"Kagome?"  
"I'm ok." Her voice sounded weak, and she shivered.  
He watched her, uneasy, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," Kagome raised a hand, putting it to her face for a moment, trying to still her heart.  
"What happened?" InuYasha asked, his voice soft, gentle.  
"I guess I fell asleep. Had a nightmare."  
Silence. She waited for him to say something sarcastic, and was surprised when he only said, "You're having a lot of those lately."  
"Seems like it," Kagome said, weakly. Her stomach rolled. She took a deep breath, and let it out, slowly.  
InuYasha let go of her, and leaned back, watching her. Kagome looked up at him, and tried to offer him a smile. It was weak.  
"Are...do you want to talk about it?"  
Kagome shook her head, "It was just a stupid nightmare. Daymare. Whatever. I'm fine."  
"Are...you sure? You listened to mine." he said, lamely.  
She smiled at him, stronger, "I'm sure. Mine was just one of those stupid ones that make no sense. I'm good. Thanks."  
"Yeah...ok."  
He watched as she leaned back against the tree again, and he leaned back as well, looking out towards Kaede's hut.  
He had almost been drowsing, when he had heard her speaking. He had slowly surfaced, looking at him, thinking she was talking to him. He had turned, and saw she was asleep.  
Quietly, he watched her sleeping, her face composed, still and quiet.  
His eyes moved over her profile. Her nose. Her lips. Her chin and throat. Her face was burned into his memory, so perfect and clear.  
She spoke again, "DarkWind."  
InuYasha scowled, looking away.  
He clenched his teeth, angry and feeling sickly. She even _dreamed_ about him.  
Kagome spoke his name again, and this time it was different. Her voice was upset, high and shrill. Not loud, for she was just talking in her sleep, but the tone had definately changed.  
He looked back to her, frowning. Was she having a bad dream?  
InuYasha watched as her face changed, becoming a frown. A line appeared between her brows, and she twitched.  
She twitched again, and suddenly cried out, a sound of fear, and grief.  
Blinking, InuYasha leaned forward, and grabbed her, shaking her. Whatever she was dreaming, it didn't sound good.  
Now that she was awake, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Why wouldn't she talk to him about it?  
Her voice came to him...  
_"I will __**not**__ allow her to hurt him! I'm not having __**anyone**__ hurt him! __**No one!**__"_  
_I'll be so damned glad when DarkWind is __**gone**__. Kagome's too close to him. I want him as far away from her as possible._  
He cast about, trying to think of something to say to her, to get her talking.  
Everything was too uncomfortable now. Just when he had finally thought things were looking up, Kikyo had to show up and shoot Kagome.  
He felt a strange surge of annoyance. Why did Kikyo do that? He had _told_ her it would hurt Kagome if DarkWind was taken from her. And...  
_Was_ it possible that Kikyo had been aiming for Kagome? Would Kikyo actually _do_ that?  
_No. I can't believe Kikyo would intentionally try to hurt Kagome. I can't._  
"Hey...Kagome?"  
"Yeah?"  
He looked at her, watched her face as she looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
"Would you...I mean..."  
"InuYasha?"  
"Why don't you...go back home for a bit?"  
Kagome blinked, "What?"  
"Well...I mean...there's nothing major going on here right now. And...when the fighting starts, you might not be able to go home for a long time. Why not go see your family now, while you can?" _And stay away from DarkWind._  
Kagome looked at him, uneasily, "You're talking like I might not see them for years. You don't think it's going to be that long a war, do you? I mean...that I would be so busy I can't go home for years?"  
He felt a sudden, irrational anger, "How should I know? It's a _war_, Kagome, they don't usually get over in an afternoon, you know!"  
She blinked, "I only asked! You don't have to bite my head off!"  
"Well that was a stupid question."  
"Well forgive me!"  
_Stop it!_ his mind suddenly yelled at him, _Don't start screaming at her, what are you doing?!_  
But his anger and unease at her apparent affection for DarkWind came welling out as arrogance and anger, "Meh. Sometimes you're so stupid. I suppose you think this is going to be as easy as one of my usual battles, huh? Well it's not! They don't call it war for nothing! It might take days, weeks, months, even years!"  
"I'm perfectly aware of how long 'war' can last, InuYasha! What's the matter with you?"  
"Nothing! _I'm_ fine! You're the one being stupid!"  
Kagome glared at him, and stood up, "I think I'll go get some air somewhere else. There's a decided _taint_ around here I don't like."  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"Fine!"  
"_Fine!"_  
He watched, furious, as she turned, practically stomping away towards the forest, muttering dark things under her breath.  
He was practically trembling in anger.  
Why was she so _stupid_? Why was she getting affections for DarkWind? He was _leaving_. He'd be _gone_ soon! While _he_, InuYasha, would _always_ be there for her! Why wouldn't she _listen_ to him, _believe_ him? Had he really treated her that badly when Kikyo was around? She acted like he intentionally shoved his love for Kikyo in her face! Had run around, lying to her! He had _never_ lied to Kagome about Kikyo!  
Kagome's voice came to him, _"You __**always**__ came back, after __**she**__ pushed you away!"_  
And the time she had told him she no longer loved him, in her world, _"I'm not a floormat, InuYasha, that you can wipe your shoes on! I'm not some good old reliable bone that's always there when Kikyo walks away from you! I have some pride!"_  
InuYasha gouged his claws into the ground, needing to strike out at something, hard.  
_And what the hell was I doing, starting a fight? I want to show her I care, and then I jump on her like a cat on a mouse! I haven't learned anything! I'm still an utter idiot._  
_Why can't I just be __**normal**_?

The sun was starting to set, the stars just starting to come out. It was surprisingly cool, after the heat of the day, but that only made it comfortable.  
Sesshomaru had spent the day walking the perimeter of the small fishing village, trying to get a feel for it. He still remembered the birds leading him here, and assumed something was wrong with the village. Something to do with Keimetsu, perhaps. Telling Jakken to stay with Rin, he silently walked the outter ring, trying to get a sense of the small place.  
Nothing seemed odd. He picked up no scent of Keimetsu's taint, or even that of a demon.  
Had he been wrong? Had the birds just been acting oddly, and he had followed them here for no reason?  
He paused, looking into the village.  
Men were just pushing their fishing boats up onto the shore for the night, having brought in their last catch of the day. They talked amongst themselves, tired and hungry.  
The demon lord watched them in silence.  
Humans were so pathethic. They toiled all day, sweating and bleeding, just to make enough to survive. They worked like insects to sustain themselves, and died early in their miserable lives.  
Well. Before he left, he would pass through the village, for one last look around. Perhaps there was something actually inside he needed to see.  
Bracing himself for the inevitable smell of fish, humans, and sweat, he stepped from the forest, and started moving along the small path, curiously watching.  
The people within the village looked up, and saw him, moving through their village, and froze, shocked. The tall demon, like a silver flame, moved so casually along the path, many stopped and literally rubbed their eyes, certain they were seeing things.  
When he was still there after a second look, things started to happen.  
Some turned and ran, calling, "Demon! Demon!"  
Others just stood, and stared, stunned. The demon's clothing was beautiful, this was obviously some sort of aristocrat or noble.  
A few tensed, picking up small fishing sickles or hooked sticks, things they used for fishing, holding them out as if arming themselves.  
None, however, actually approached him or even raised their 'weapons' threateningly.  
Sesshomaru stopped, gazing around. The fishing village wasn't even a large, well to do, one. It was small, probably just holding it's own.  
He saw absolutely nothing worth his interest here.  
Sesshomaru turned, getting ready to leave, when he heard a woman laughing.  
He froze.  
Moving slightly, he looked over a shoulder, back the way he had heard the laugh.  
It came again, a little louder this time.  
Sesshomaru turned.  
And stared, shocked, as Izumi stepped around the corner, carrying a bucket of water, a cup hanging from the side, followed by three small children. The children were looking up at her, giggling. One of them said something, and Izumi laughed again.  
She was wearing a man's clothing, long loose trousers and loose simple shirt, the sleeves only coming to her elbows. Her long black hair was pulled back in a low-slung ponytail, with leather ties all down her ponytail at regular intervals. It swayed as she walked.  
She looked very different...but it was definately Izumi.  
His very first thought, upon seeing her, was, _Why will she not stay where I __**put**__ her?_  
Lord Sesshomaru turned, and started walking towards her, trying to hide the shock he was feeling.  
The men, watching, suddenly cried out a warning, and the children and Izumi looked up, and saw the Demon Lord walking towards them.  
The children shrieked, one turning and running back towards the huts. The others fell back, frightened.  
Izumi looked up, and saw Lord Sesshomaru walking towards them, and dropped the bucket, shocked.  
Sesshomaru stopped not 10 feet from her, just staring, unable to understand what he was seeing. And the look on Izumi's face only heightened his confusion.  
She looked...frightened.  
They stood that way, each staring at the other, not moving, like two statues on the sandy beach.  
The bucket of water fell from her hands, to hit the sand, water splashing out onto her feet.  
The touch of the water brouht her out of her shock, and she suddenly turned, reaching out. She grabbed up a long bamboo staff leaning against the nearest boat, used for hanging a lantern on, and turned back, facing the Demon Lord, staff out before her.  
She set her feet, eyes intent on his face, and spoke to the children, "Hurry, get back to the huts. I won't let him harm you."  
The children turned, running back, crying, terrified.  
Sesshomaru watched the children run off, keeping his face a smooth, impassive mask while inside he was so utterly confused he felt annoyed. He turned his gaze back to her.  
" 'Won't let'? And why would I have any interest in attacking human young?"  
Izumi did not move, just watched him, warily, over the staff in her hands. Sesshomaru gazed back at her. There was no recognition in her eyes whatsoever, and he was irritated to see there was some fear.  
"Shisuta?" A man came running up, shocked at the presence of Sesshomaru. He stood beside the woman, and in his hand was an old sword, "Shisuta, what is going on?"  
"Whatever you want here," Izumi said, "You cannot have. Please, just leave us be. We want no trouble."  
Sesshomaru arched a brow, "Want? Lady Izumi, what on earth would I desire from this pathethic village that teems with humans and reeks of fish?"  
"Then why are you here?" she asked him. The man, standing beside her, spoke, "Shisuta, lower your weapon, please, before he harms you."  
Sesshomaru turned his attention more closely on the human man. He stood beside Izumi, watching Sesshomaru with a look of unease, but determination.  
" 'Shisuta'?" Sesshomaru spoke. He looked back to Izumi, "My Lady, are you still unable to remember who you are?"  
Izumi fell silent, watching, wary. The human man spoke to Sesshomaru, "Please. Leave us be."  
Lord Sesshomaru watched Izumi in silence, drawing his golden gaze from her eyes down to her feet, and back up again.  
He seemed to make up his mind about something, for her suddenly turned, and walked back the way he had come, heading up the beach, walking calmly.  
Uneasily, Shisuta and Yuji lowered their weapons, and watched, feeling they hadn't seen the last of that demon.


	2. A Terrible Fear

Supper that night was a light affair of instant noodles. No one really wanted to cook. The stars were starting to come out, the sky turning that lovely purple color. Night birds sang outside the village, getting ready to start their day.  
Kagome stirred her noodles moodily, quiet.  
_Maybe InuYasha is right. Maybe I should go back for a few more days. Whenever Keimetsu decides to actually attack, I might not be able to head back for a while. Maybe I should put my time in now._  
She shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Her shoulder was aching a little, tonight, and she tried not to worry about it.  
_What was wrong with him today? He just suddenly exploded. We haven't fought like that in a while, but it usually escalates. Today he just went from quiet to 'pow' in seconds._  
Using chopsticks, she lifted a blob of noodles, staring at it, but not really seeing it.  
_Maybe he wants to go see Kikyo, but feels he can't. I don't know what to do. I want to explain it all to him, but he gets upset and angry. And then I get angry. I just...I want to tell him it's finally ok if he goes to be with her. I honestly, really, don't mind. But he'll argue with me._  
She lowered the noodles.  
_I wonder if Hallmark makes a "It's ok if you go back to your ex" card._  
Kagome put down her noodles, and stood up, "I'm going to go for a walk."  
Miroku and Sango looked up at her, worried. Sango spoke, "Aren't you going to eat?"  
Kagome smiled, "I'm actually not hungry right now. But I want to exercise my legs or something."  
The monk and the demon slayer just watched her, unhappy.  
"Really," Kagome smiled, waving her hands, "Honest, I'm ok. I'm fine. I just want to walk."  
"Alright, Kagome," Sango said, softly.  
Miroku gazed into his cup of noodles. InuYasha hadn't returned to the hut yet, and now Kagome was leaving. Things were suddenly falling apart so badly. They had often fought, and been at odds, but this time it felt so different. It felt very bad.  
"I'll be back in just a little bit. And I'll definately want my supper, so don't throw it out, ok?" she laughed.  
Sango smiled gently, "Ok."  
Kagome pushed the door covering aside, and slipped out.  
She paused on the little porch for a moment, looking around. The sky was so beautiful, the stars getting brighter, like little diamonds. She stepped down to the ground, and started along the path.  
Kagome made sure she stuck to the path that ran around the village. She could get her solitude there, but wouldn't walk into the forest proper. She wasn't in the mood to fight anything, just walk.  
As she walked, she made a mental note of what she would need to buy back in her world. New clothes. Things that were a little more durable. Maybe some jeans. More T-shirts. Some new bras, because her old ones were looking pretty old now and maybe she could get something a little more comfortable. Underwire was not made for running or crawling around under bushes. Some new sneakers...  
Kagome sighed softly, looking up into the night sky again. The sky was a lovely pink, the trees turning black in shadow.  
_You don't see this in Japan anymore, that's for certain. So much light pollution. I should try to get a digital camera. I would love to have pictures of this. Take them back home, blow them up, frame them..._  
She came to a little clearing, a small hill overlooking the village, surrounded by a few trees. Kagome walked over and sat, quiet, and watched, as the very top of a quarter moon peeked it's head above the horizon.  
She rested her chin in her hands, gazing at the moon.  
_Maybe if I went home for a week or so, it might be easier for him to go to her. If I'm not around. He might not feel guilty or anything._  
Kagome sighed, and flopped over backwards onto her back, staring up at the sky.  
Something moved right at the edge of her vision, pulling backwards, and she jumped, yelping, lunging to her feet. Her hand reached for her sword as she spun...  
To see InuYasha, staring at her like a deer in the headlights, frozen in place.  
"Uh..."  
Kagome let go of her sword, _"What are you doing? You just scared ten years off my life!"_  
"I..I was-"  
"How long were you there!?"  
"A..few minutes."  
Kagome put her face in her hands, letting out a long suffering sigh, "Why didn't you say something?"  
"I...I didn't want to scare you," he said, lamely.  
"Yeah well that worked well, didn't it?"  
InuYasha backed up a step, and she suddenly saw he was looking uneasy and lost, "I...I'll go back. I just...I didn't want you wandering around out here on your own."  
Kagome watched him, and wanted to scream. Why was he always _looking_ at her like that, so sad? Why couldn't he just...  
Kagome was suddenly struck with the realization that he was looking at her the way he used to look at Kikyo when she would walk away from him. A lost, sorrowful, sad look. It both saddened, and angered Kagome. But she pushed both emotions away. Emotions were crazy, and should never be trusted.  
"No," she said softly, trying to speak calmly, "It's ok. You don't have to leave. You just really scared me, is all."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's ok. Come on, sit down."  
He watched her, making sure she was serious, that this wasn't some strange trap she was setting for him, and when she sat, he walked over, and sat beside her, but not too close.  
"I was just thinking," she said, to fill the silence, "I need to get some pictures of this place. It's so beautiful here."  
InuYasha nodded, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He had seen her leave the hut from his place atop it, and had been torn. Should he follow? He wanted to. He wanted to walk with her. But she might get angry at him. Or worse, he'd say something very, very stupid to her.  
He kept her in his sight until he saw she wasn't going somewhere inside the village, but a little ways just outside. There were still at least 2 Shadelings out there, and he didn't want her on her own.  
He'd just...follow, then. At a distance.  
They sat together in silence for a little while, then he spoke, very lowly.  
"Kagome?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Kagome looked over at him, surprised. He was looking straight back at her, "Sorry for what?"  
"For...jumping all over you today."  
She blinked. That was unexpected.  
"Oh, it's ok."  
"No, it's not, damnit. There was no call for it."  
"Well...it was so hot today, we were all a little cranky."  
He just watched her face for a moment, then nodded, looking away, "Yeah. Cranky."  
The moon continued to rise.  
Her scent came to him, soft and warm, and he wanted to touch her so badly. His hands almost ached to just touch her.  
Why did everything have to go so bad?  
InuYasha gazed at his feet, _Kagome. Please. Don't walk away from me. I never realized how badly I need you. And I can't even tell you because I don't have the words. Can't you see?_  
"You were right, though."  
He looked at her, "Huh?"  
She smiled at him, "I should go home for a bit. When this all starts, I might not see them for a while. You were trying to help me out. Thanks."  
He didn't say anything just weakly nodded, watching her face in silence.  
Kagome's smile faded, and she gazed at him.  
"InuYasha, are you feeling ill? You really don't look good." She leaned forward, and put her hand on his forehead, checking for fever.  
"No, I...I'm ok," he said weakly.  
She lowered her hand, "How's your back?"  
"Good. Ok. Almost healed."  
"Good."  
They sat together for a while, watching the moon rise.  
After it had risen so high in the sky, Kagome stood up, stretching.  
"I'm going to walk again." She glanced back at him, "Coming?"  
He blinked, but stood, pleased, "Sure, ok. Where to?"  
Kagome shrugged, "I'm just sort of making a circuit of the village, I guess. I have eager feet tonight."  
He fell into step beside her, feeling a little better. Things seemed a tiny bit easier between them.  
InuYasha was content to just walk beside her in the darkness.  
Kagome suddenly started giggling.  
InuYasha blinked, looking at her, "Kagome?"  
"Sorry," she giggled again, "Sorry. Just remembering something that happened to Souta."  
""What happened?"  
"It was nothing, really...just..." she laughed, looking up at him.  
The moonlight reflected off her hair, reflected in her eyes, and she was so beautiful.  
"Come on, I could use a laugh," he smiled faintly.  
"Ok. Just don't tell him I told you. There's this girl in his class he likes, and they hang out a lot together. It's very cute - "  
"Is it that little girl he gave the flowers to that time?"  
"No, this is another little girl. You know kids at that age, a different crush each week."  
InuYasha had no idea what she was talking about, never having had any playmates as a child, or younger siblings, but he just nodded.  
"Anyway, so he wanted to impress her. He remembered the flowers, and went out and got her some, and took them to school with him.  
Well, just as he was handing them to her, a bee came up and landed on them.  
And Souta is _terrified_ of bees."  
InuYasha blinked, but grinned, "Uh-oh."  
"Yeah. So for a second, he just stood there, his eyes about the size of dinner plates, not moving. And then he started to panic, running, screaming.  
The thing was," Kagome started to giggle again, "He never let go of the flowers, so the bee just kept chasing him. Around and around and around."  
InuYasha shook his head, grinning.  
"Then he started trying to swat the bee. With the flowers. Petals everywhere."  
"Oh _man_."  
"Yeah. By the time the bee got disgusted and left, all Souta had was a handful of stems and tissue paper."  
Grinning, InuYasha asked, "What happened to the little girl?"  
"Well, after she made sure he was ok, she laughed and laughed until she was blue in the face. Poor Souta just stood there, looking so miserable. But she kissed his cheek, and I guess that made up for all of it."  
"First kiss," he said, grinning.  
"Yeah. Big milestone for a little boy."  
They walked on together, quiet, but content.  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome, and was about to speak, when she suddenly gave a start, swiping at her shoulder, skittering backwards.  
He blinked, "Kagome?"  
"Ug, uhh! There was a spider on me!"  
"Oh. Well, I was-"  
She jumped again, beating at her shoulder, shrieking. InuYasha blinked, "Kagome."  
"Get it off! Get it off me!"  
InuYasha stepped forward, "What? Where? I don't see anything."  
Kagome's voice was suddenly going hysterical, "Oh God they're all over me! Get them _off! InuYasha!"_  
"Kagome, there's nothing on you!" InuYasha stepped forward, taking her hands, pulling them away from where she was repeatedly striking herself on her shoulders, arms, body.  
Kagome looked down at herself, and saw tens, if not hundreds, of tiny red spiders, crawling up her legs, up her belly, up and down her arms.  
She screamed again, trying to jerk free, _"Get them OFF!"_  
_"Kagome, there's nothing on you!"_  
"Spiders! All over me, help me!"  
"Damnit, there's nothing there, Kagome!"  
_"Can't you see them all?"_  
"_There's nothing there!"_  
Kagome tried to pull back, face white in panic, but he pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her, tight, "Stop hitting yourself! There's nothing there, Kagome!"  
Kagome sobbed. Everywhere she looked, she saw spiders, and they were getting bigger.  
"Close your eyes," he ordered, "Don't look."  
"They're all over me!"  
"There's nothing on you, you have to trust me!"  
Kagome grabbed him, squeezing her eyes tight, holding onto him in a death grip. She was shaking so badly she felt like she was going to fall apart.  
InuYasha held her tightly, "There's nothing on you, Kagome, I swear. Not a single spider, not even a moth. Nothing."  
"B-But I w-w-was covered!"  
"You _weren't._"  
Trembling, Kagome raised a hand to her face, and opened her eyes.  
Nothing.  
Steeling herself, she pulled away from him a little, looking down at herself.  
Nothing.  
No spiders.  
"I..."  
"Are you alright? Can you still see them?"  
"N-No. Nothing."  
She gazed down at herself, quiet, dismayed. InuYasha watched her face, silently, worried.  
"I...I _saw_ them. There were so many. Little red spiders. All over me."  
"I didn't see anything. Not one."  
Kagome closed her eyes, "Great. I'm going crazy after all."  
"Shut up!" he said, suddenly angry, "You just shut that up."  
"Let's just head back," she said. He watched her, worried, and nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want, ok."  
They turned, and started going back the way they had come. Kagome had her arms wrapped around her middle, and he watched her, uneasy. What had happened? Why on earth had Kagome seen spiders on her?  
She tried to talk as if nothing had happened, "You didn't have any supper, did you?"  
"I...wasn't really hungry."  
"Me either. But we had those noodles you like. I'll make you some when we get back, you must be getting hungry now, right?"  
He wasn't, not really, but the thoughts of her cooking him noodles made him feel a little better, so he nodded, "Alright. Thanks."  
"I need to pick up some more," Kagome said, "We're getting low. You like the beef ones, right?"  
"They're all good," he shrugged, "Except the ones that are supposed to taste like shrimp. Those are terrible. I don't know wh-" he suddenly stopped, the scent of blood filling his nose. He turned to her, "Kagome?"  
She looked up at him, "What?"  
"I...I can smell blood. _Your_ blood. You're bleeding?"  
Kagome blinked at him, and looked down at herself, "Bleeding? No. Why would I just start bleeding?"  
He looked at her, starting to look uneasy, "It's you. You're bleeding. Is it your shoulder? Did it reopen when you were hitting yourself?"  
"I don't think," Kagome checked her shoulder, couldn't see anything. She lifted the neckline of her shirt, peeking inside. Nothing. And she knew she wasn't anywhere near her time of the month.  
"No, nothing."  
InuYasha stepped towards her, eyes wide, "It's all _over_ you! You reek of it!"  
"Nice choice of words," she said sarcastically, but continued to look herself over. She couldn't see anything, certainly couldn't feel anything, "You must be mistaken."  
"I _know_ the stench of your blood!" he said. He reached out, took her by the shoulders, and turned her around, looking her over closely, searching.  
"Considering what you mean, I'll forgive you that choice of words too," she said, "Honestly, InuYasha, I'm fine."  
She turned back to him, "Maybe something was killed around here, or-"  
Her words were cut off when he suddenly stepped forward, shocked, "Kagome!"  
She followed his gaze down to her stomach. Her shirt was a pale blue, and in the moonlight it looked white. She couldn't see anything, "What?"  
"What _happened?!_" he cried. He watched, as red wetness began oozing through her shirt. In the moonlight, it looked like ink.  
"What are you talking about? Nothing happened."  
Kagome yelped as he suddenly reached out, grabbing her shirt. He yanked it up, exposing her stomach, "InuYasha!"  
_"Oh Gods."_ he said, weakly.  
There was a deep slash across her stomach, blood trickling out, staining her shirt and seeping into the waist of her pants.  
"We have to get you to Kaede's!" he cried, "I don't understand! What happened!?"  
He reached for her, to grab her, pick her up, shocked when she backed up, hands out, "Wait, hold on! I don't have to go anywhere!"  
_"You're bleeding!"_ he cried, "You're _wounded!"_  
"I'm not! Look!"  
Kagome hiked up her shirt again, exposing the terrible wound. She put her hand over it, smearing the blood around, "Look, there's nothing there."  
_"How can you not __**see**__ that!?"_ he cried, "Stop touching it, you're making it worse!"  
"There's _nothing there!"_  
He just stared at her, shocked silent.  
Kagome looked at his face. The fear was very obvious there, he wasn't making anything up.  
She spoke gently, "Look at me. I'm ok. Just...tell me what you see."  
"You..." his voice cracked, and he tried again, "You've got this...huge...cut in your stomach. Like a sword. You're _bleeding_ all _over_ yourself..."  
"Ok. Now listen to me. If I was cut up like that, I'd be feeling something, wouldn't I? Even a little pain? Dizzy? Weak? I don't feel _anything._"  
"But...I can _smell_ it," he said, horrifed, "Your blood..."  
_Something really wrong is going on here,_ she thought.  
"Do like I did. Close your eyes for a minute."  
"Kagome...we...Kaede will help you."  
"There's nothing to be helped. Close your eyes."  
He just looked at her, every instinct in him telling him to grab her up, run with her to Kaede's to help her.  
"Close your eyes, InuYasha."  
Swallowing, he did as she told him, shutting his eyes.  
He could still smell it. The hot coppery scent of blood, and Kagome's scent, all mixed up together. It made his stomach roll.  
After a second, he opened his eyes again.  
Kagome stood there, looking back at him.  
Her shirt was spotless. There was no mark. No smell. Even that was gone, the smell of her blood.  
He suddenly reached forward, grabbing her shirt, and yanking it up again, looking at her belly.  
Nothing.  
He lowered the shirt, looking at her, confused.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"I don't know," she said, "But we need to get back to the others."  
InuYasha frowned, and nodded, "Right."  
They turned, and started running, heading back towards the village, where Kaede and the others were. They didn't know what had happened to them, but they didn't like it.  
They just turned the corner of the path, heading into the village proper, when a little figure stepped out onto the path in front of them, silent, watching.  
At first, Kagome thought it was a child, and was about to warn her, to go back, when InuYasha, beside her, suddenly pulled the Tetsusaiga, and it flared to life.  
"InuYasha? What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting ready to to cut her in half," he growled.  
"InuYasha, that's a little girl!"  
"Watch what you say, bitch!" the 'child' before her said, and stepped forward into the moonlight.  
She watched them, her black eyes large, black hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. Her dress was tattered and torn, filthy. She was holding what looked like a doll in her hands, that was missing a head.  
It was a child's body, but the eyes belonged to no child. They were ice cold, hard, and cunning.  
Kagome took a step back.  
"Phobia."  
Phobia grinned.  
"You little bitch," InuYasha snarled, "That was you, wasn't it? The spiders, and the wound on Kagome. You did that?"  
"Just figuring it out now, half-breed? You're stupider than I thought."  
InuYasha growled.  
"Now," Phobia smiled, "Let's play."

"Kagome, stay close."  
"Right." Kagome reached up, taking a hold of the Shikon, just in case. Her sword was useless against a Shadeling.  
InuYasha took a step towards Phobia, "Did Keimetsu send you here? Thought you'd have a little fun with us, is that it?"  
Phobia giggled, sending a chill down InuYasha's spine, "Keimetsu didn't send me, Omek did. Said I should come and see if you wanted to play. Especially now that Izumi's dead."  
Kagome gasped.  
InuYasha stiffened, "Well, you can tell whoever this 'Omek' is that if he thinks we'll just roll over and die without a fight because Izumi's gone, he's too stupid to breathe! We'll keep fighting because it's what Izumi wanted! Her being dead only makes us fight that much harder!"  
"That's right!" Kagome called, "We owe too much to her to just suddenly give up now!"  
Phobia grinned, "Awwwwww. Is the poor puppy missing Izumi? Did he _cwy?_"  
"You little bitch!" InuYasha lunged, sweeping outward with Tetsusaiga.  
Phobia giggled, darting backwards, "You don't think you can hurt me with that, do you?"  
"I'm not interested in hurting you, I just want to cut you in half!"  
Kagome watched, wary. She kept looking over her shoulder, in case another Shadeling decided to show up.  
It was creepy watching InuYasha trying to kill what looked like a sickly waif. She reminded herself Phobia was no waif. She may look like a child, but there was nothing innocent or pure in that body.  
InuYasha lunged again, and again Phobia darted backwards. She raised her headless doll and shook it at the hanyou.  
Things that looked like tentacles shot out from the doll's body. InuYasha, in mid-air, couldn't stop or turn, and they struck him, wrapping around him, tight, one for each limb.  
"What the-!" He struggled, left hand in fist, keeping a tight grip on his sword. The tentacles were iron-hard, and he couldn't move.  
"InuYasha!"  
"Let go of me you little psycho!"  
Phobia giggled again, "Now now, you have to be nice if you want to play with me!"  
Kagome gripped the Shikon tightly, and started running towards him, "You put him-"  
The ground behind her suddenly exploded violently, rocks, dirt, and debris shooting into the air. Kagome shrieked, turning, to see a massive demon looking at her. It had a head like an alligator, and long streamers of drool slipped from it's teeth to puddle on the ground. It's body was thin and skinny, but looked wirey.  
"Kagome, look out!"  
It darted at Kagome, lunging with it's mouth, teeth gleaming.  
Kagome let go of the Shikon, and grabbed her sword, pulling it. Tightening her grip on it, she swung outwards, intending on slicing deep into it's mouth.  
The blade of her sword arced out...and passed through the snout of the thing, doing no damage. The forward momentum of the demon carried it ahead, where it passed straight through Kagome before dissapearing with a whispery sound.  
Kagome stood, shocked, her body expecting to feel teeth sinking into her. She heard giggling behind her, and she turned, furious.  
"You think that's funny, do you?"  
"Yeah, I do!"  
InuYasha struggled, cursing furiously and loudly, "Get...these...things...off..._me!"_  
Kagome sheathed her sword, and started running towards him, reaching up to grip the Shikon in her hand again. She reached out with one hand, reaching for the closest tentacle.  
"No you don't!" Phobia laughed, and reached for Kagome.  
The little girl thrust her hand at Kagome, palm out, fingers spread.  
A violent wind suddenly burst from Phobia's hand, seening to blow out from her palm, a terrible smell of dead bodies and rotten vegetation bursting out around her.  
Kagome was blown off her feet, back into the forest, striking a tree with her hip before falling roughly to the ground.  
"Kagome! Phobia you bitch! When I get out of here, I'll kill you!"  
"Then I guess I had better just not give you that chance, huh?"  
InuYasha cursed, and threw himself forward, trying to pull his arms out of the iron grip of the strange tentacles. Teeth bared, eyes squeezed shut, he rocked back and forth, struggling wildly.  
"No sense fighting," Phobia smiled, "You can't break through those, half-breed. The more you struggle, the stronger they get."  
Enraged, InuYasha savagely pulled against the immobile tentacles, literally screaming out in his fury. Something suddenly seemed to pop in his shoulder, and pain lanced through him. He sagged, panting loudly.  
Phobia giggled, "Awwww. Poor little puppy doggie."  
InuYasha glared at her, golden eyes hot with hate, teeth bared.  
"Neith couldn't do it," Phobia smiled, "Xanter couldn't do it. Xether couldn't do it. No one thought I could. But I'll bet the one to bring Keimetsu your head."  
Suddenly, there was the sound of running footsteps, and both InuYasha and Phobia turned in time to see Kagome bolt out of the forest, a bloody splotch on her shoulder. She shot towards InuYasha.  
In a move that would make any baseball coach proud, Kagome went down on one hip, sliding towards the doll, and _kicked_ it as hard as she could.  
The doll shuddered, and the tentacles loosened, and retracted violently, shooting back inside the doll's body.  
"No!" Phobia screamed, lunging towards the doll.  
InuYasha hit the ground, hard, rolling to his feet, and lunging after her.  
Kagome grabbed up the doll, and stood, turning towards both Phobia and InuYasha.  
She was still in mid-turn when Phobia was suddenly on her.  
The little girl leapt, and mid-air, lashed out, striking Kagome across the face with an open palm.  
With a loud cry of shocked pain, Kagome flew to the side, literally coming out of one of her shoes, hitting the ground hard.  
"_No one touches my doll!"_ Phobia screamed, cradling the doll to her body as she rose into the air.  
InuYasha leapt, and swung, long silver hair flying out behind him.  
Phobia, however, had seen him coming, and seemed to dissapear right in front of him. Tetsusaiga slashed through empty air, and he landed, roughly.  
He turned, looking around him wildly, looking for Phobia, not trusting her not to attack again. As he looked, he called out to Kagome.  
"Kagome?! Are you alright?"  
She groaned, "Yeah. I think so."  
Keeping his ears moving, trying to pick up any sound, he turned, running towards her, eyes still searching the edges of the forest.  
He knelt beside her, and looked at her.  
She sat on the ground, rubbing her face. A brilliant red splotch was forming on her right cheek, from the corner of her eye to her mouth.  
"Little brat can hit hard," Kagome mumbled.  
"Look at me," InuYasha reached out and took Kagome by the chin, tipping her head up. She blinked at him as he looked her face over closely, wincing slightly. He gazed into her eyes in silence for a moment, and Kagome started feeling uneasy. Just when she was about to say something, he dropped his hand, "Your eyes are clear and focused, you don't seem concussed. Does your head hurt?"  
She shook her head, "Just my face. I can't feel anything."  
Kagome heard him curse under his breath, and she followed his gaze, where he was looking at her shoulder. There was a bloody blotch there.  
"That's reopened," he muttered.  
"It doesn't hurt very much, it's ok."  
She started to stand, surprised when he took her hand and helped her up. Warily, they looked around.  
"Where do you think she's gone?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know, and I don't like it," he answered, "I think you pissed her off when you touched that doll of hers."  
"Too damn bad," Kagome cursed, and he looked at her, blinking.  
Kagome looked back at him, cheek red, face set in anger, and in such a _stubborn_, defiant look, that he suddenly grinned at her.  
The grin faded, though, as he continued to look around. He doubted Phobia had just given up and gone home.  
In the distance, something howled.  
Kagome shivered, and InuYasha took a step closer to her. Whatever howled hadn't sounded like a simple dog.  
Kagome suddenly realized she was still missing her sneaker, and turned, stepping away, reaching for it. She bent down, and picked it up, and slid it on.  
_Definately need sneakers. Something that will stay on my feet better._  
She stood up, looking around, keeping an eye out for Phobia, and turned.  
"Do you think she-"  
Kagome froze.  
InuYasha was gone.  
Kagome remained perfectly still, not able to move. She remained like a statue, for a second, then turned, looking around the little area.  
"In...InuYasha?"  
Silence. Only the blowing wind answered her.  
"InuYasha!?"  
Silence.  
Fear iced up Kagome's spine.  
_Oh no. Ohhhhh nooooooo. What happened? Did she take him somewhere? Or is he here and I just can't see him?_  
Kagome suddenly reached out, moving her hands around, trying to see if she could feel him, hoping she might get a feel of cloth, even of hair. Anything.  
Looking like a child playing blind man's bluff, she took several steps around the clearing, reaching out before her, before lowering her hands, helplessly.  
Another howl. Sounding closer.  
Taking a breath to try and steady herself, Kagome grabbed the Shikon in her hand again, and tried to remain calm.  
Something seemed to rise up behind her, and she turned, reaching for her sword, but it was on her before she could move. Sudden pain flashed over her, and darkness rose up to meet her.

********************************************  
InuYasha was not calm.  
_"Kagome!?"_  
The hanyou stood in the middle of the clearing, looking around, wildly.  
_"Can you hear me? Kagome?"_  
He had watched, as she turned, walking toward her shoe. Had watched as she bent, and picked it up...  
And had vanished before his eyes.  
He yelped, lunging forward, reaching out to grab her, or where she had last been, but his hand passed through empty air.  
Heart pounding, he frantically cast about, silver hair flying as he moved, trying to home in on her. He couldn't see or hear her, and her scent was starting to fade out as well.  
"Say something! Make a noise! Anything!"  
Only the wind.  
_Ok. Calm down, she...she's probably still here. You just can't see her, that's all. And she's smart. Kagome's smart. She'll stay here too. Once we figure out how to get around this, she'll reappear._  
"Phobia! Show yourself you little piece of crap! Come out and fight me!"  
A giggle.  
"Stop hiding!"  
"Why should I fight _you_, " Phobia's voice came, mocking, "When I can have more fun killing _her_?"  
His heart started to hammer, but he said nothing, kept it in check.  
"You're afraid to fight me? So you should be! You know I'll just kill you and be done with it!"  
There was a scream, in the forest behind him. A sudden, long, wailing scream.  
A scream he had heard before. Not of fear, of agony.  
She had screamed the same way when she had been killed, out by the well, so long ago.  
Heart hammering, he turned, lunging towards the sound, _"Kagome! Phobia, leave her alone!"_  
He shot through the shadows, racing, fear starting to rise up inside him.  
Another scream.  
_No. Not again. Please, not again! I can't lose her again!_

*****************************************************  
Kagome groaned.  
"Kagome?"  
Kagome stirred, opening her eyes. Confused, she blinked, looking around.  
She was on her couch, in her living room?  
"What?"  
Kagome sat up, discovering a blanket laid over her, and looked around.  
It was almost night outside, the TV on low, murmuring. She was stretched out on her back. InuYasha sat at the other end of the couch, a couple of magazines laid out around him. Kagome's feet were up on his lap. One magazine was open, resting on top of her feet, and he was looking at her.  
Kagome blinked, "What...what am I doing here? What are _we_ doing here?"  
InuYasha blinked, "What?"  
"Where's Phobia? We were in the forest, and Phobia was attacking us!"  
He blinked again, then spoke, "We've been at your home for a few days now. You must have been dreaming."  
Kagome looked confused. Suddenly, she realized her feet were on his lap, and she started to pull them back, "Sorry! I must have just-"  
He smiled, "You put them there before you fell asleep, remember? You were watching tv."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah. I don't mind, they're not exactly heavy."  
"It's getting dark. Where's Mom?"  
"Working." InuYasha went back to looking through the magazines, "That dream must have been vivid."  
"It was," she said, lowly.  
She leaned back, resting her head again, and watched him.  
InuYasha seemed comfortable enough, looking through the magazines. Occasioanlly he'd pick up the magazine and turn it this way or that, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.  
She smiled. Maybe she should sit up and go through it with him, explain it to him.  
Souta suddenly yelled out from upstairs, "Sis? Sis!"  
Kagome sat up as InuYasha turned, and she called out, "Souta?"  
Souta came to the top of the stairs, "Sis, there are men in our yard."  
Kagome and InuYasha blinked, and they both stood up. InuYasha was moving towards the door, Kagome close behind him, "What do you mean, men? How many?"  
"There's a whole bunch," Souta said, sounding upset, "They look serious."  
"They'll find out I am too," InuYasha said, reaching for the door and sliding it open.  
"Serious?" Kagome looked at Souta. He looked at her, nodding, eyes big, "Like on TV. All in black, vests, and guns and stuff."  
Kagome's stomach suddenly turned to ice, and she lunged ahead, _"InuYasha! Get back!"_  
Gunfire suddenly rang out, and she heard Souta scream in fear, behind her.  
InuYasha was suddenly falling backwards, landing hard on the kitchen floor, screaming in sudden shock and pain. There were several small holes in the front of his haori, blood starting to color the edges.  
_"No!"_ Kagome screamed, and ran to him. He was trying to get back up, Tetsusaiga drawn. Kagome reached out, grabbing a hold of the door and slammed it shut, flipping the lock.  
"InuYasha!?" Souta cried out, tears in his voice, "What happened!?"  
"Souta, go up to your room and stay in there!" Kagome yelled, crouching beside InuYasha. The red spots on his haori were growing. InuYasha grunted in pain, trying to stand. Kagome saw what looked like a small yellow dart sticking out of his shoulder. Tears in her eyes, she grabbed it, yanking it out and throwing it aside, vicously.  
She slipped her arms under him, trying to help him up, terror in her voice, "Come on, InuYasha, you have to get up, please."  
He felt him struggle, try to rise, his legs trembling as whatever had been in the dart took effect.  
"Sis?" Souta's voice trembled, "Is he gonna-"  
_"Go up to your room!"_ she screamed, _"And stay there!"_  
Souta turned, sobbing, dashing upstairs.  
The front door shivered as the men outside started to pound on it.  
"Kagome..go-"  
_"Shut up, no!"_  
With a resounding crack, the front door let go, hanging crazily on it's hinges. Three men walked in, dressed in black, wearing helmets, faces hidden behind cruel, rounded blackness. They wore flak jackets, and were carrying terrible-looking automatic rifles.  
Crying out in fear, Kagome turned, latching onto InuYasha, wrapping her arms tight around him, feeling him starting to sink down, under the effects of the drug, _"Leave him alone!"_ she screamed, _"He's not dangerous! He's not a threat to anyone, please! Leave him alone!"_  
Hard hands grabbed her, yanking her back. She struggled, sobbing, holding onto him with everything she had. Hands grabbed hers, pulling, yanking them from him, and she felt her grip start to loosen, felt him being pulled from her, and she screamed.

************************************************  
InuYasha burst from the forest, heading towards where he last heard the scream, calling out to her, "Kagome?!"  
Ahead of him, on the ground, was some strange demon thing, back on to him. It was about the size of a human, with short, squat legs, it's skin a disgusting green-bown. It looked hunchbacked, large backbones protruding like misshapen lumps. It was wearing tattered pants.  
It was hunched over something on the ground...  
Something with human legs...  
"Kagome!"  
InuYasha lunged forward, swinging Tetsusaiga. The demon turned, looking over it's shoulder, black pupil-less eyes wide in shock. InuYasha only had time to see it's mouth, long sharp teeth protruding from it's lips, were glistening with bright blood, before it was cut in half, screaming.  
The top half toppled to the side, lower half collapsing where it had stood. InuYasha used Tetsusaiga to push the bottom half savagely away, and turned, eyes wide.  
Kagome lay on the ground, eyes wide as she stared up at the night sky, a huge gaping wound in her chest. She was gasping, making weak little sounds as she fought to breathe.  
_"Kagome! Oh Gods..."_ he dropped the Tetsusaiga, grabbing her, picking her up and cradling her against him, "Kagome, look at me!"  
Her dark eyes turned, looking at him, still so wide, hazed with pain, "In...In...In..."  
"Shhh, don't talk, don't..oh Gods, I have to get you back to Kaede, I have to..."  
He started to lift her, to stand, when she suddenly screamed in agony. He faltered, almost dropping her in shock, dropping to his knees again, shaking, "Kagome."  
"Don't...move...me..." she panted, looking at him, "Hurts. Hurts so...bad."  
"I have to get you help," he said, desperately, "You need help."  
"No...help...now," she panted, shuddering.  
His eyes widened, and he shook his head, "Don't say that! No!"  
"Just...hold..."  
"I...I can't just..." her image suddenly blurred as tears suddenly messed his vision. It was happening all over again, like at the well. She was dying, and there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do to stop it.  
Gasping a breath, he fell back, onto his butt, pulling her towards him, and held her tight, so tight. He could feel her blood seeping through his haori, and felt her start to shudder. He shook his head violently, not wanting to say anything, just tucked her face against his neck, and started to rock her.  
He felt her raise her arms, and grab the back of his haori, tight, another hard shudder tearing through her.  
He gave a short sob, rocking her silently, panicked, only aware she was shuddering less and less, weaker and weaker. His voice broke, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll always love you. Always. Oh Gods. Gods. Kagome. Kagome."  
He felt her shudders turn to shivers, her hands weakening on his back. He couldn't lower his head. He couldn't look at her, to see her as she died. He couldn't stand seeing her eyes fade. He just held her, and rocked her, silent, in the darkness.

Kagome felt herself lifted, and thrown, hard. She hit the kitchen floor hard enough for pain to flash through her. The men moved past her, crouching, grabbing the unconscious hanyou. She heard one speak to another, "Is the containment unit ready."  
"Roger."  
Kagome sat up, and everything around her seemed to fade out. Colors lessened, sounds dimmed, and she felt cold, so cold. Yet as if she were hot, burning up, inside.  
The Shikon spoke, _Ding!_  
Kagome turned, turned her attention on the closest man, the one crouching over InuYasha. He had a handful of silver hair, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it.  
Her hate was cold, cold, like ice. It burned inside her, though, moving through her, like something swimming in her blood.  
Slowly, she stood, and the coldness _surged_ within her.  
The man suddenly dropped his handful of silver hair, and stood, his back arching. He screamed, his voice echoing eerily inside his helmet.  
One of the other men stood, looking at the first man, "What the hell!?"  
The first man screamed again, and there was a horrible wet sounding explosion from inside the helmet.  
The man wavered on his feet for a second, then toppled, falling to the kitchen floor with a thud.  
The men all turned, looking at her, "Her! Kill her, kill her!"  
Guns were raised, pointing towards her.  
Kagome knew she should feel fear. She should be terrified. She should be utterly helpless to do anything. InuYasha lay on the kitchen floor, still bleeding, out cold, one man was leaking blood from inside his helmet, and the others were all standing, weapons turned on her. All she could see, was down the barrels of weapons.  
She knew only anger.  
"Get away from me," she said, lowly, through her teeth, furious, "And get the _fuck_ away from _him_!"  
She released the Shikon.  
There was a sudden chiming sound, ear-splittingly loud, and suddenly, all around her, everything shattered.  
It was like she had been standing in front of a mirror, or a television screen, watching a movie, a life-sized movie, one she had been a part of, but now someone shattered the screen, broke the mirror. Long jagged shards fell all around her, bits and pieces of color, flashing, tinkling, crashing to the ground.  
Behind that, all around her, was the forest.  
Kagome stood, stunned, shocked silent.  
She took a deep breath, suddenly loud in the quiet forest, and the sound seemed to shock her into movement.  
_It wasn't real, it..._, she suddenly cursed aloud.  
"Phobia!"  
She took a step forward, "InuYasha!? Can you hear me?"  
Silence.  
_How am I going to find him? I can't smell him out like he can me._  
She stood, turning in a circle, calling out to him, calling his name. She strained her ears, but couldn't hear anything, no answer, no reply, nothing.  
_Ok. Ok._  
Kagome took the Shikon in her hand again, and closed her eyes.  
_Lead me to InuYasha. You can sense him. A Shadeling has no power over you. I need you to be my ears and my eyes, and lead me to InuYasha._  
The Shikon grew warm in her hand. Following a hunch, Kagome removed it from around her neck, and wrapped the leather strap around her wrist several times, so she wouldn't drop it. She laid it in her hand, palm up, and laid her other hand over it. Pulling her palms apartbut keeping the heels of her palm touching, she entwined her fingers, and made a little cage around the Shikon.  
She gazed at the Shikon, opening it up to her thoughts, to her need, _Lead me to InuYasha._  
The Shikon started to glow, softly, a pale blue light flickering. It seemed so delicate as it rested there, in her hands.  
_Lead me to InuYasha._  
The glow grew slowly, gaining in strength.  
"Lead me to InuYasha."  
A faint chiming sound rang out, and a soft, pale beam of blue light left the Shikon, angling outward into the forest, leading the way like a pale flashlight beam.  
Kagome started running in that direction.  
The beam angled out straight, occasionally turning slightly, as if it had hit a mirror or some other reflective surface, but it generally went in one straight direction. Sometimes Kagome found she had to walk around objects, and once even climb over a fallen tree, difficult as she didn't want to let go of the Shikon, not entirely if she had to keep it in her hands to keep it working. But the light was strong, always steady, and she followed it faithfully.  
Coming to a small clearing, Kagome ran into it, suddenly seeing him, seated on the ground, not moving, still as a statue.  
"InuYasha?"  
Kagome let the Shikon fall from her hands to dangle at her wrist, as she ran over to him, calling his name. He didn't respond, didn't even move an ear, and she called his name again, kneeling beside him.  
Nothing.  
Kagome studied his face.  
He was pale, his arms hanging limply at his sides. He was breathing fast, as if he had been running, but his golden eyes were unfocused, wide, staring at something only he could see.  
In the low light, she could see the glimmer of tears.  
"InuYasha!?"  
She grabbed his shoulder, and shook him.  
Nothing. He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even blink.  
_"InuYasha!"_  
Nothing. Only that wide-eyed, horrible look on his face, as he gazed at nothing.  
_He's trapped, like I was. Phobia is showing him his fears._  
Kagome grabbed up the Shikon again, and following her instinct, took up one of his hands. She laid the Shikon in the palm of his hand, and laid her hand over it, trapping it between their hands.  
_Wake him up, Shikon, call to him._  
She felt the Shikon give a soft shiver beneath her palm, almost giving a soft pulse. It heated up again, almost hot to the touch.  
InuYasha didn't move, didn't blink.  
_Can't you reach him, Shikon?_  
Kagome grabbed his hand with hers, still trapping the Shikon between them, and closed her eyes, screaming out to him in her mind, using the Shikon to channel it.  
_~InuYasha! Wake up! You have to wake up! I don't know what you're seeing, but it's not real! None of it is real!  
InuYasha!~_

***********************************************  
Kagome had stopped moving.  
He continued to rock her, shivering, eyes closed, holding her in a tight embrace against him. Her hands had fallen from his back to rest gently at her sides.  
He made a sound of pain, a shocked sob, "No, no, not again, no. I can't. I can't. No."  
His mind wouldn't work, it had gone numb. He refused to believe she was gone. She couldn't be gone. She had been gone once before, and it had hurt, ah Gods, it had _hurt_, but she had come back, she had come back to him.  
He shuddered.  
Suddenly, as is from miles away, far, far, distant, so distant, he heard someone, calling his name.  
"InuYasha!"  
InuYasha rocked her still form, shaking his head.  
_Go away. Leave me with her. Just leave me._  
"InuYasha!"  
Closer, clearer.  
_Go AWAY._  
_"InuYasha!"_  
His eyes flew open. That...  
That was Kagome's voice.  
He didn't move, eyes wide, voice quiet, "Ka...Kagome?"  
Closer, but still distant, "InuYasha! Wake up! You have to wake up! I don't know what you're seeing, but it's not real! None of it is real! InuYasha!"  
_Not...real?_  
But she was in his arms. He could feel her, lying there. Could feel her blood, having seeped through his haori and gi. Could smell her, her soft scent, growing paler, colder.  
"It's Phobia, InuYasha! Try to remember! We were attacked by Phobia!"  
_Phobia..._  
In his arms, Kagome suddenly shattered, like a broken mirror.  
He cried out, shocked, and all around him, the world seemed to shatter, falling, shards of color falling, breaking.  
InuYasha looked around, wildly, and suddenly, she was there, kneeling beside him, shaking his shoulder, "InuYasha! InuYasha? Can you hear me? Can you see me?"  
InuYasha looked down, against his chest, his lap, where she had laid, dying, dead.  
Nothing. No Kagome. No blood. Nothing.  
Numb, he lifted his head, and looked at her, eyes wide, "Ka...Kagome?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Are you alright? Whatever you saw, it wasn't real, ok? You're alright."  
He just looked at her, tears still in his eyes, shocked.  
Kagome's eyes softened, and she laid a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I know, it's a shock. But you're ok now, it was-'  
Kagome blinked as he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him, crushingly tight, and she felt shivers running the length of him.  
She almost couldn't breathe, "InuYasha-"  
"You were dying," he breathed, and she lost her voice. His voice trembled, "You were dying. I was holding you but you were dying. Are you alright? Are you ok?"  
_Oh Phobia, you bitch._ Kagome savagely thought.  
She raised her arms, and put them around him. She decided comforting him right now was more important than anything, "Yes, InuYasha, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Except I can't breathe. Can you loosen your arms, just a little?"  
He stiffened, his arms loosening, "Sorry, I'm sorry-"  
"It's ok," she said quickly, once she could take a deep breath, "It's ok."  
He didn't say anything, just held her, and trembled, fighting to get himself back in order. Kagome thought about his face, how he looked at her, stunned, tears in his eyes.  
_Oh InuYasha, what am I going to do with you? How does this end properly?_  
After a few minutes, he took a deep breath, settled, and leaned back, letting her go. He ran his hand across his face, embarrassed, clearing his throat.  
"Did you see her? Phobia?"  
Kagome shook her head, "No. I was trapped, same as you were."  
He looked back at her, worried, "How did you get free? It felt so real."  
Kagome nodded, pale, "It did. _Very_ real. But I used the Shikon. To fight...something, and it shattered the illusion."  
He took a deep breath, nodding, "Good work."  
"But she's still around here, somewhere." Kagome stood up, taking his hand, helping him to stand, "And I doubt she's going to just leave us alone now."  
InuYasha nodded, anger starting to replace the grief and shock he had felt. He picked up Tetsusaiga where it had fallen on the ground, and it flared back into life. Warily, he looked around.  
InuYasha reached out, and took ahold of her wrist. Kagome looked at him.  
"Stay close," he said, lowly, eyes moving around the clearing, "She separated us once, let's not have her do that again."  
Kagome nodded, "Right."  
The two of them waited, wary, tense, in the clearing, as the stars moved overhead.


	3. The kiss and grief

They stood, watchful.  
It was so silent. Even the night birds had fallen silent, or had fled. There weren't even any crickets.  
Still looking around, InuYasha spoke, lowly, "What happened to you?"  
Kagome didn't look at him, kept her eyes moving, "What do you mean?"  
"What...did Phobia do to you?"  
Kagome blinked. She shook her head, still looking, looking behind her, "It wasn't real."  
"That's not what I asked," he said, his ears moving atop his head, searching for any noise.  
"I know what you asked, that's what I answered," she said, starting to get a little angry. What did it matter what she saw?  
"I just..." he fell silent for a minute, then spoke, "It was DarkWind, wasn't it?"  
Kagome blinked again, and turned, looking straight at him, "Are you seriously going to start this _now_?"  
"Listen to me fo-"  
"No! We have more important things to concentrate on right now, or haven't you noticed?!"  
He turned to her, angry, _"Listen to me for a minute!_ I'm trying to tell you I'll keep him safe if I can!"  
Kagome blinked, stunned silent for a second, "Wh-what?"  
He glared at her, angry. "I doubt I'd ever be able to actually do anything, damnit, he's a hell of a lot more powerful than I am. But if I can keep him safe, I will. Alright?"  
Kagome just stared at him, unable to speak.  
He cursed, "Will you say something!?"  
"You...why? Why would you-?"  
He looked away, anger leaving his face. It was replaced with a cool, sarcastic look. Anger at himself. "I told you. I saw how you were when DarkWind was taken from you by Naraku. If I can prevent that, I will. No matter...who...against. I won't let him be hurt."  
Kagome just continued to stare. Was he...was he saying what she _thought_ he was saying? Was he _really_?  
"You...you..."  
He looked back at her, angry again, "But I still hate him. I hate his guts, and I'll be damned glad when he's _gone_. Don't ever expect me to hold out a hand to him in friendship. But for you, I won't let him be hurt."  
Emotions surged through her, and she suddenly realized how hard it must be for him to say that. To promise to keep DarkWind alive...even when he thought she cared for him.  
Even against...Kikyo.  
Kagome looked away, suddenly wanting to cry again.  
He was supposed to _stop_ caring for her! Instead, he was just falling harder and deeper! Why? What kind of sad, pathethic person would just...just...was he one of those people who just didn't seem happy unless they were sorrowing for someone?  
_What if I looked at you, right now, and told you how much I still loved you? If I suddenly threw it all away? What would you do? Be happy, yes, be so glad...and then Kikyo shows up, and treats you cruelly, and you run after her? Are you one of those guys, InuYasha, who always chases the one who treats you the worst?_  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah. Ok. Thank you, InuYasha, I...thank you. I know...it's taking a lot for you to say that."  
He snorted, disgusted with her, disgusted at himself, "Yeah. Well..."  
She was about to say something, when he suddenly tensed, and turned, holding out the Tetsusaiga, "Kagome, get behind me!"  
Kagome darted behind InuYasha, looking over his shoulder. She waited for whatever he had sensed to come out of the forest.  
And waited.  
It was so quiet.  
In front of her, InuYasha suddenly shifted, and spoke lowly, "What the hell is _that_ thing?"  
Kagome blinked, looking at him, "InuYasha?"  
"I think it's just a regular demon, Kagome. I can use the WindScar. Stay behind me."  
"InuYasha...I don't see anything."  
InuYasha shifted, looking over his shoulder at her, blinking, "You...can't see that?"  
Kagome shook her head, "No. There's nothing there."  
InuYasha turned back, looking at...whatever only he could see, and he cursed.  
"I'm gettin' real sick of this."  
To InuYasha, it was quite clear and real. It sort of resembled a giant inksplot, only it was moving, shifting, all the time. His eyes strained to make it out, but it didn't hold any shape for any length of time. It hovered in front of him, about 20 feet away, just seeming to watch him.  
Kagome leaned forward, and spoke very lowly, "It seems Phobia can only mess with us one at a time if we're both awake."  
"Yeah, but how am I going to take her out if I can't see her, or I'm busy looking at something that's not there?"  
Kagome reached out, holding out her arm in front of him, "Take the Shikon. I was able to defeat her illusions with it, see if that helps."  
Taking the Tetsusaiga in his right hand, InuYasha clasped the Shikon in his left, eyes on the floating blob.  
Nothing.  
He let go, and cursed, "Maybe it only works for you."  
"There has to be a way - hey." Kagome fell silent, thinking. She hadn't been able to break InuYasha's illusion by putting the Shikon in his hand, either, but once they _both_ touched it...  
Kagome took up the Shikon again, and reaching down, took InuYasha's hand.  
The hanyou blinked, shocked, as the floating blob in front of him seemed to shatter, falling into a million shards.  
"Can you see it?" she asked lowly, "Is it still there?"  
"No. It's gone."  
InuYasha suddenly blinked, and quickly turned his head to the side, looking away from whatever was in front of him. Kagome was about to speak, but he spoke first, lowly.  
"Phobia's right there, in front of us. Can you see her? Don't look right at her, she might not know we can see her."  
Kagome took a quick look around, as if just trying to make sure nothing was coming up on them, and peered forward.  
She could just make out the Shadeling, crouched down, making herself as small as possible. She must have thought Kagome couldn't see her back there, and that she was hidden from the hanyou.  
"Yes," Kagome said, looking away as well, "I see her. Can you use the SolarFlare one handed?"  
"Oh please," he grinned, and tightened his grip on her hand, "don't move. I don't want to hit you with Tetsusaiga."  
"Right."  
InuYasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, and then brought the blade up, over his head. In one hard swing, Tetsusaiga came flashing down, sinking deep into the earth.  
_"SolarFlare!"_  
The WindScar came roaring out, the yellow flames transforming into the red and white of the SolarFlare between InuYasha and Phobia. The light from the SolarFlare highlighted the Shadeling, showing her crouched, clutching her decapitated doll in her hands. Fear swamped her face, and she rose, thrusting her doll out towards the incoming attack.  
Kagome felt the backlash of the SolarFlare, gasping and throwing up her other arm to shield her face. The heat coming out was incredible, pushing back on her, hard. It was like standing in a strong, hot wind. She set her feet, leaning into the attack.  
Phobia's doll writhed in her hands, tentacles ripping out from the small body, lunging out to meet the SolarFlare.  
Where the SolarFlare met the tentacles, they burned and smoked, hissing away into nothingness.  
The SolarFlare roared back and engulfed Phobia, drowing out her shocked cry with a roar of the sun's fire, devouring her small frame on the spot.  
Kagome struggled against the heat, the wind, almost staggering. She was just about to call out to InuYasha, when the heat faded, and the wind pushing back on her cooled. Seconds later, it weakened, weakened, and dissapeared with a soft sigh.  
She lowered her arm.  
All around them, the forest was untouched. Flowers and trees remained as they had been. Steam hissed slightly from the ground, though no more than one might see on a hot day after the rain.  
There was only a small, greasy patch on the grass where the Shadeling had stood, to show any evidence Phobia had been there at all.  
Kagome let go of InuYasha's hand, walking towards the spot, and stood, looking down at it. She still had a strange feeling in her stomach, that came from watching InuYasha destroy what looked like a little girl. The shocked look on her face as the SolarFlare came ripping back towards her was hard to put aside.  
_She was no little girl, though. She was a Shadeling._  
Behind her, she heard InuYasha sheath Tetsusaiga, and he walked towards her, "That...I guess...that's one less now."  
Kagome nodded, and turned, looking back at him, "There's only Jemu now."  
InuYasha nodded, and walked towards her, "Yeah. The one who took your soul."  
"But we got it back," she grinned at him, and turned, starting back to Kaede's village, "Come on, Miroku and the others will be wondering where we are. I said I was only going for a short walk."  
InuYasha fell in beside her, and they started walking back, quiet.  
InuYasha was thinking about Jemu.  
The Shadeling with the long scalp lock. He had taken Kagome's heart, and put it in a gem. She had been like a dead thing, like...  
Kikyo.  
It had been a very bad time. He had thought she was angry at him, for putting her in a small shrine for protection. That was where Jemu had been waiting. And Kagome hadn't been able to tell him, any of them, what had happened, for any time she might have revealed what had happened, Jemu filled her with unbearable pain.  
It had only been the intervention of an old Priestess in another village who had seen Kagome for what she was, and revealed to the others that she was, basically, the walking dead.  
It had been a nightmare.  
They had finally cornered Jemu. Miroku, injured, had stayed with Kagome, to try and ease her through the pain they knew Jemu would send her, while InuYasha and Sango had battled to get the gem back. Shippo had managed to get it for them. They had all been badly hurt. Sango had been hit hard in the head, and was addled for a while. Shippo had been punched in the face, losing three little teeth, and his poor little face had been so badly swollen. It had been Kirara, in the end, who had driven Jemu away, lunging at him, pulling him down, and savaging his face, badly.  
InuYasha suddenly remembered when Kagome had gotten her heart back, her soul. Her emotions had been so raw, so powerful. He remembered walking her to the well, insisting she go home and rest. He had held her hands as she had dangled over the well, easing her down. She had looked up at him, and smiled, and spoken so softly.  
_"I love you, InuYasha."_  
And had let go, falling back into the shadow of the well.  
_I should have chased her, then and there. And after that, I had been so much of a coward, I hadn't been able to bring it up, to say anything to her. All this could have been avoided, if I hadn't been such a coward._  
"Will you..." he stopped, not sure of what to say. Kagome looked at him, "InuYasha?"  
He looked at her, "Will you be able to fight him? Jemu? I mean...are you scared of him? Because if so, we can make sure you're nowhere near. Keep you away from him."  
Kagome shook her head, "No. I want to face him. I want to show him he wasn't able to...scar me. Mark me forever. That I shrugged off what he did to me."  
InuYasha smiled at her, and nodded, "Good."  
She smiled back.  
They walked, heading back towards the hut.

They walked, talking quietly together, about what they had managed to do so far, and what they thought might still be coming. They were worried about this upcoming war. If the Shadelings were considered the shock troops, did that mean once all the Shadelings were gone, Keimetsu would start his attack full time? And what would they do with Izumi gone? Mikado promised to be their guide in Izumi's absence, but they hadn't seen her for a while, and they were starting to think the young Senmin had her hands full with other things.  
They were nearly back to the hut, when InuYasha saw Kagome turn, looking back the way they had come. He started to turn, to see what she was doing, when he heard her speak, sounding happy, "DarkWind!"  
InuYasha did not turn, remained where he was, looking ahead. He listened, as the Kageri walked up to them, "Nushi, InuYasha-Warrior. I did not expect to meet you out here. And Nushi, you are flushed with excitement!"  
"We got rid of Phobia!" Kagome said, sounding happy, "She was one of the Shadelings!"  
"You were attacked?" DarkWind asked, sounding worried, "Are you both well?"  
"We're fine," InuYasha said, still not turning around, "We took care of it ourselves."  
"I used the Shikon, DarkWind!" Kagome said, her voice sounding exultant, "I was able to shatter Phobia's illusions! And it was so easy! Well, not easy, exactly, but I knew how to do it. I didn't have to falter or anything!"  
"Most excellent, Nushi!" DarkWind sounded joyful, "I am most happy for you!"  
Kagome giggled.  
InuYasha glared at the path before him.  
"Nushi, I...need to speak to you, please?"  
"Of course, DarkWind, what is it?"  
"Ah...perhaps...in private?"  
InuYasha blinked, and turned, looking back at the Kageri. DarkWind was looking at Kagome, a strange look on his face. Kagome, for her part, was looking up at DarkWind, a slightly uneasy look on her face. DarkWind had never requested privacy before, "Is...anything wrong?"  
"Of course not," he said, and smiled at her.  
His smile comforted her, and she nodded. She turned to InuYasha, "Let Sango and the others know I'll be right back, ok?"  
He paused, not wanting to leave. He wanted to stay, to see what was so important that the Kageri asked to talk to her alone. But he knew what Kagome would say, so he just nodded, and turned, walking on again.

Kagome and DarkWind walked along, not really walking anywhere in particular. Kagome let DarkWind lead, and oddly enough, he did. Normally he walked slightly behind her, allowing her to lead. As her Kageri, he naturally followed, didn't lead. But now he was silent, and oddly enough, mentally silent as well. Kagome couldn't pick up anything on his mood or frame of mind. He seemed very...pensive. And DarkWind was not normally a pensive person.  
They came out in a small clearing, with a little pond. Waterlillies dotted the surface, and there were a few hardy fireflies still moving about. Kagome stopped at the edge of the pond, hands behind her back, looking into the water. It was still very pretty, even if nature was mixed up at the moment.  
DarkWind stood beside her, gazing into the water as well.  
She turned, and regarded him. In the low light, he was so unbelievably dark. His hair was like ink, tumbling over into his eyes, and poured down his back in a long braid. His eyes, that strange reddish black, seemed very deep as well.  
She couldn't help but think about how handsome he was, even his profile was perfect.  
_I suppose he was made that way, literally,_ she thought.  
He glanced at her, and smiled, and she knew he had picked up on that thought. She smiled, blushing, looking back to the water. It could be hard trying to keep one's thoughts completely pure, and awkward when the person you were thinking about could hear it.  
DarkWind smiled, "I do not mind, Kagome. I am glad you find me attractive."  
Kagome blushed brighter, "Well...uh...good. I mean, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."  
DarkWind chuckled.  
"Sooooo... what was it you wanted to talk about? You seem a little...distracted."  
"Yes," he sighed, and looked out to the water again. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to steady himself. Kagome watched him, uneasy. What was wrong with DarkWind?  
DarkWind opened his eyes, and turned, facing her. He smiled, and it was a good attempt to be a good, happy, smile, but she could see past it. He took her hand, and bent.  
For a split second, Kagome thought he was about to kiss her hand, and she blinked, startled, but instead, he simply bowed over her hand, bringing the back of her hand to his forehead for a moment.  
"D-DarkWind?"  
He stayed that way a moment, and then stood. And when he did, Kagome saw the sorrow in his eyes.  
"You are complete, Nushi. I have taught you all I can about the Shikon. Today you used it entirely on your own, at your own beck and call. I am...I am _very_ proud of you."  
Kagome blinked, and took a step back, "What...what do you mean? What are you saying? _Why are you looking at me like that?_"  
DarkWind squeezed her hand, and smiled, "My work with you is complete, Kagome. My work here is done."  
Kagome just stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to believe what she was hearing, "You...no. Don't be silly. Of _course_ I haven't learned everything there is to know! There must be _tons_ of things I still have to learn! I mean, yeah, I used it, but I sort of stumbled on it, entirely by accident! I can't just pick it up and start using it like a sword or something, not yet!"  
"It does not matter," DarkWind's voice was gentle, "All you have to learn now, Kagome, _you_ must learn on your own. I cannot teach you how to learn how to interact with the Shikon, for that is something only you can learn."  
"No. Don't be stupid, DarkWind."  
Kagome pulled her hand back, shaking her head, angry, "I still have a lot I need to learn! You can't possibly know I'm ready to do all this on my own!"  
"Nushi, I felt when you used the Shikon."  
"What?" she looked at him, confused.  
"I felt you use the Shikon. I left Tristar a while ago. I stayed with you...and observed. Had you needed help, I would have stepped in. But you clearly did not. You picked up the Shikon, and instantly used it, in some manner which broke the spell the Shadeling had you under. You did not need me."  
"You don't-"  
"You did not even sense me, Kagome," he said, kindly, "You are fully capable of using the Shikon now. I am no longer needed."  
_"Yes you are!_" Kagome suddenly cried, turning to him, hands in fists, "Don't you say that! Of course I need you! You're my friend!"  
"You may _want_ me with you, Kagome...but you do not need me. No."  
Kagome stared at him, shocked silent. Tears suddenly filled her eyes, and spilled out onto her cheeks, her voice weak, "No. You can't go."  
"Kagome-"  
_"You can't go! I forbid it!_"  
DarkWind smiled at her, sweet and full of love, "I cannot stay, Nushi. Now that your training is complete, I _must_ go."  
"No! Not if I refuse to let you! I'm your Master! You can't just leave!"  
His voice was warm, and gentle, but firm, "Then I will die."  
Her anger faded, and she blinked at him, tears diamond bright in her eyes, "Wh-what?"  
"If a Kageri is kept beyond their need, Kagome, they die. They fade. One way or another, we leave our masters. It is, I suppose, a way to ensure we did not remain too long with one. Now that you no longer need me, my powers will fade, and one morning I will not wake, and will fade from this world."  
Kagome looked at him, wide-eyed, and shook her head, mutely, refusing to believe.  
"It is true, Nushi. I know you will miss me...and I will miss you, very much. And I tell you...I do not _wish_ to leave this world. But I have no choice."  
Kagome just stared.  
DarkWind spoke, his voice a little firmer, happy, "But look at all you have achieved, Kagome! Your archery is improved, very much! Your swordplay is better! And you have mastered a very powerful weapon that very few...if _anyone_, can harnass, other than you! You desired to be strong enough that you could stand with your friends, no longer be a burden to them, and now you are!" DarkWind threw out his arms to either side, beaming with pride, "You have overcome so much!"  
Kagome just stared. She suddenly sobbed, and lunged towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, tight, clinging to him with all she had, burying her face in his chest.  
_"I don't want you to leave!"_ she sobbed, "You can't leave me, DarkWind!"  
DarkWind lowered his arms, and gently wrapped them around Kagome, and held her. His voice was soft...and slightly broken, "I _cannot_ stay, Kagome. It is not my choice."  
Kagome sobbed again, and started to weep. She had no idea how much hearing those words could hurt her. She knew it was coming, that DarkWind would one day have to leave, but to have him suddenly spring it on her like that...  
"What will happen to you?" Kagome cried, "What if you get a bad master?"  
DarkWind smiled, and smoothed her hair, "You do not need to worry about that, Nushi. That will never happen."  
Kagome felt, through their link, he was holding something back, and she looked up at him, tears streaming from her face, "What do you mean?"  
He smiled down at her, "Simply that you do not need to worry about such a thing. Put that from your mind, Nus-"  
"What do you mean? Tell me." She studied his face, and suddenly blinked, a terrible look on her face, "You can't take another master? Why not?"  
DarkWind studied her face in silence for a moment, then spoke softly, "Because I am Broken, Nushi."  
"You're _not_! I took you back! You're not Broken!"  
"I _am_, Nushi. Your kindness and love in re-accepting me kept me from turning into a monster...but no master will willingly take on a Broken. It will not happen. I am too much of a risk, now. I could turn on my master, or..." he shrugged, helpless.  
"But that's...that..._that's not fair!"_ she cried, "It's not your fault! You couldn't do what Naraku said! You're being punished because you showed morals!"  
"It is as it is, Nushi."  
She started to cry again, "Then what will happen to you!?"  
He smiled, and smoothed her bangs back from her face, "I will sleep."  
"Forever!?"  
He nodded, "Yes. I will not suffer. I will not be lonely, or hurt, or in pain. I will simply sleep. And...I think...I will dream."  
DarkWind smiled at her, "Kageri do not dream, but...lately, I have begun to do so. So I will sleep, and I will dream. Perhaps I will dream about Mallaki. That would make me happy. And the Spire.  
And you, of course, Kagome. Miroku-Monk, Sango-Beauty, and Shippo-Child. And the child Sokai, and Rin, of the dour Sesshomaru, and Izumi. The old healer, Kaede. So you see? You do not have to grieve for me. Because of you, I will have many happy memories to dream about, many people who have shown me much kindness. I will even dream of InuYasha-Warrior, for he is a good soul, bright and strong."  
Kagome shook her head, and buried her face in his chest, and cried.  
"Ahh, Kagome, do not weep so much for me. I am happy."  
"It's so unfair. You don't deserve this. You don't."  
"There are many things that are unfair, Kagome. In the way of things...this is a kindness I did not expect in my life."  
She looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes, and shivered. He looked down at her, dark hair, black eyes, smiling softly, but she could see he was grieved, and there were tears in his eyes as well.  
He spoke, gently, touching the back of her heard, his voice a whisper, "Do you wish for me to kiss you, Kagome?"  
Kagome said nothing, just nodded.  
DarkWind leaned down, and brought his lips to hers, and gently kissed her.  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him, trying hard not to cry. She held him tight, tight, as if she could save him from what awaited him by the strength of her arms alone. DarkWind gently smoothed her hair, and held her, and loved her.

In the forest, InuYasha leaned against a tree, eyes closed. His hands were clenched in fists, his heart pounding, and he was shivering.  
His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he had turned, shortly before reaching the hut, and had followed them. He had stayed in the shadow, and had peered out. He hadn't been able to get close enough to hear what they were saying, but he had been able to hear Kagome's tone, and knew she had gotten upset.  
And had started crying.  
At first, he had been about to go running out, to demand to know what the Kageri had said to upset her so. He never trusted the damn Kageri, and now he was making her cry, upsetting her.  
But Kagome had grabbed him, holding him tight, and had cried against his chest. And DarkWind had held her. Whatever was being said...DarkWind wasn't hurting her intentionally.  
And he...  
He had kissed her.  
It had hit him like a punch to the gut, and he had taken a startled step backwards, eyes wide, shocked. Fury had swept over him, like boiling water poured over him. For a second time, InuYasha had been about to go running out, to grab him, pull him off Kagome. How dare he-!  
But...Kagome had put her arms around him...and InuYasha realized DarkWind wasn't kissing Kagome...  
They were kissing each other.  
InuYasha had swallowed hard, his anger dying like water on a fire. He had stood there, staring, unable to believe his eyes, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
He watched, until DarkWind raised his hand, and smoothed her hair, and he turned, unable to watch any longer. He walked back in the forest, feeling numb, and trying to banish the image from his eyes.  
_You son of a bitch. You bastard. You won, didn't you? For now, you won. But you won't be staying much longer, will you? Eventually, you have to leave._  
He clenched his fists.  
He would be so damned _glad_ when that son of a bitch left.  
_Glad._

The rain had finally stopped.  
The sun came out, and a brilliant rainbow appeared. Water beaded on the ground, on the grass, reflecting back a million little sparkles on their clothing as they walked through the damp grass.  
Kagome and DarkWind walked through the grass, leaving a trail behind them as they moved, their pants wet from dew. It was still early in the morning, and the birds were singing happily.  
Kagome was miserable.  
DarkWind was leaving.  
Last night he had told her the time had come. He could stay no longer. She had mastered the Shikon, and no longer needed him. And no matter that she wanted him to stay...if he stayed, no longer usedful to his master, he would fade, and die.  
But in leaving...he faced only sleep. Eternal sleep. Having been a Broken, no Master would want him now. So he would never be called on again.  
They had walked back to the others, and Kagome had told them they were leaving for a little while.  
"What do you mean, leaving!?" InuYasha had looked at her, wide-eyed, "Where the hell are you going?"  
"DarkWind and I are just going to go be alone for a little bit," she had said, and he had looked at her, shocked silent, unable to believe what he was hearing. Last eve, he had seen them kiss. He had returned to Miroku and Sango in a bitter, foul mood. The monk and demon-slayer had said nothing, just assuming Kagome and the hanyou had fought again. He hadn't said anything about what he had seen.  
Now she was leaving to be _alone_ with him!?  
Sango spoke, looking confused, and uneasy, "Kagome, I...don't understand."  
Kagome had looked back at the Kageri, and when she looked back, there were tears in her eyes.  
Everyone had blinked, shocked. InuYasha had taken a step forward, confused.  
"DarkWind and I are...we're just...going to go talk and be alone for a little while. It's nothing big. Dark...DarkWind just told me he...it's time for him to go now."  
Everyone blinked, shocked.  
"You...you're leaving?" Sango said, quietly, standing up.  
DarkWind smiled sadly, "Yes. My time has come. Nushi no longer needs me to teach her about the Shikon. So I shall be going."  
Miroku stood up, not sure what to say.  
"I...are you leaving tonight? I will be sorry to see you go, DarkWind. I treated you badly, and-"  
DarkWind smiled, "That is in the past, Miroku-Monk. You were suspicious of me, as you should be. You and I became good friends after that, and you even taught me to fish! I enjoyed that, very much."  
Shippo suddenly burst into tears, "I don't want you to go!"  
Kagome tried to smile, and failed, "He's not leaving tonight. Tomorrow. I just want to...talk to him a little. You know."  
"I will return, have no fear," DarkWind said, "to say my goodbyes."  
Miroku nodded, pale, and sat again, watching.  
InuYasha watched Kagome. She was quiet, and so pale. Her eyes were dark with sorrow, and he realized how badly this was hurting her.  
_Damnit, I knew this would happen. You fell for him, Kagome, and now he has to leave. Why did you do this to yourself?_  
DarkWind and Kagome turned, and walked from the hut, moving quietly along the path that encircled the village. InuYasha stepped outside, and watched them walk.  
Miroku slipped outside, and spoke, lowly.  
"I do hope you're not planning on following them."  
InuYasha blinked, and looked back at Miroku. The monk was watching him with a rather stern look on his face.  
"What the hell does that mean, Miroku?"  
"It means exactly what I said, InuYasha. I know you're probably feeling nervous about them going off alone together, but surely you can see the need to give them some privacy?"  
InuYasha crossed his arms, looking pissed off, "I don't care in the least what they do. I'm _glad_ that bastard is leaving. It's about time."  
Miroku said nothing, just watched InuYasha for a moment, then turned, and slipped back inside.  
InuYasha scowled at the door covering, feeling oddly betrayed by Miroku. Wasn't he on _his_ side in this?  
He watched as Kagome and DarkWind dissapeared from sight.  
Just what the hell were they planning on doing together, anyway? Why couldn't they do it _here_? Why did they have to be _alone_ to do it?  
He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but shook his head. Kagome and DarkWind were on the path that encircled the village, it wasn't like they had walked off into the deep forest to...  
But they _could_...if they wanted to...  
He growled, and turned, stepping off the porch of the hut, walking in the opposite direction. He wanted some fresh air. All he could do, was walk, and try not to think about what _could_ happen.

*******************************************************************  
Shisuta sat on the sand, and tied a long string of fish together. After she finished, she wiped her hands on rag, and looked out over the water.  
"Shisuta, Shisuta!"  
The tall woman turned, to see three children running towards her, laughing. They were very young - the older children were pressed into working early, helping with the fish, or the households.  
The littest one tripped, falling onto her face, and started wailing.  
"Oh dear," Shisuta stood and walked to her, picking her up. She gently brushed the sand from the crying child's face, "There now, I don't think you hurt yourself, did you?"  
N-N-Nooooo."  
"Well then, come and sit with me."  
The children sat around her, watching her with big eyes.  
"Shisuta, is it true you're a sea spirit?"  
Shisuta laughed, "I don't think so."  
"But Yamato said you walked out of the sea one night, naked as a newborn, but an adult! You have such long hair, and you're so pretty!"  
"If you're not a sea spirit," a little boy asked, "Then where did you come from?"  
"Well," Shisuta said gently, "I don't remember. All I can remember, is waking up underwater, and swimming up to the surface, and then swimming here."  
"Then you _are_ a sea spirit!" a little girl said.  
Shisuta laughed again, "No, I don't think so. I don't have any powers, and I can't even swim all that well. If I was a sea spirit, I'd fill all the nets here with many, many fish."  
They watched her.  
"I think," Shisuta said gently, "I am just a human woman, like your mothers, but I can't remember what happened to me. Maybe I fell off a ship passing by, and hit my head or something."  
"Maaaybeeee..." the little boy said, obviously doubting it.  
"Why didn't anyone come looking for you?"  
Shisuta shrugged, "I don't know. But do you want to know a secret?"  
The children all leaned forward, big eyes.  
She smiled, "I hope no one ever comes looking for me. Because I love it here!"  
They leaned back, smiling. The little boy, however, frowned.  
"That demon came looking for you."  
Shisuta turned, looking at him, the smile fading from her face, "Is he still near the village?"  
He nodded, "He doesn't come too close, but I see him out there sometimes. He's scary."  
"Don't go near him," Shisuta said quickly, "We don't know what he wants. Demons are dangerous and unpredictable."  
The little boy nodded.  
The little girl spoke, "He called you "My Lady" the other night. Are you sure maybe he doesn't know you?"  
"He called you 'Izumi'," said the other little girl.  
Shisuta frowned, "I don't recognise that name, at all. And I don't think I want a demon knowing my name anyway. Just stay away from him, and I'm sure he'll leave in time."  
They nodded.

That night, she watched as the sky darkened, and had a very strange, nervous feeling inside her. It was as if he legs wanted to move. When it grew very dark, and the old woman she was sharing a hut with had fallen asleep, she rose, and picking up her wooden bamboo stick, slipped outside.  
The moon was bright this night, and she looked around, getting her bearings.  
The children had said the demon was in the forest, so she would stay near the beach. She had no desire to encounter a demon at night.  
Or in the day, for that matter.  
She stuck to the shadows of the huts, moving over the sand to remain quiet. She didn't want to disturb anyone, wake anyone. The village dogs remained sleeping.  
Not wanting to go too far, she walked until the village could still be seen, and then she turned, looking out over the water.  
The moonlight looked like a long silver current in the ocean, drifting.  
Shisuta took a deep breath of sea air, feeling the breeze tug her long hair.  
She put the wooden bamboo stick on the sand, and taking a small comb from her pocket - a gift from the old woman - she wound her hair up in a bun, and secured it with the comb.  
Picking up her wooden sword, she closed her eyes, and raised it before her.  
Sliding one foot out in front of her, she took up the first station, moving effortlessly, moving into the second station.  
Turning slightly, one foot behind her, she took up the third station.  
Shisuta did not know how she remembered these things. But they came to her her as easily as breathing. Had she been some sort of...swordwoman, before she came here?  
Letting her mind drift, listening to the sound of the surf on the sand before her, the tall woman moved from sword station to station, holding it out before her, bringing it back in, turning, moving. The surf started to sound to her like a great bring, breathing.  
Her own breath matched it, in, and out.  
The surf of her blood answered the surf of the sea, and she felt so _centered_.  
She opened her eyes, letting it move over the water, watching as the ocean waves rose and crashed against the sand, curling like a lover.  
She moved into the last and final station, holding the wooden sword out before her, vertically, before her face, and let out a long, quiet breath.  
For the space of three heart beats, she stood that way, feeling the earth turning under her feet.  
Suddenly spinning, she took off, running across the sand. She felt her feet churning through the cool sand, felt the muscles in her thighs bunch and contract as she ran. Felt the power of the sea, as if it were filling her, filling her to the brim. Her whole body seemed so alive.  
Up with the sword, and she lunged against an invisible enemy, stroke, thrust, counter-thrust, parry, lunge. Forward, backward, swing. A perfect slice, block.  
Her feet continued to move, dancing her across the sand, the only sound in her world the surf, the tide, calling her, and her own breath in her ears, the drumbeat of her pulse.  
She moved ahead, back, spin, block the invisible enemy, block, thrust, slice. Back, back, slip to the side and swing.  
The old wharf came into view, the one the tidal wave had destroyed over a month ago, and she moved through the broken pillars, taller than she was, giant wooden beams sunk into the sand. They were encrusted with barnacles and dried, dead seaweed, but stood like sentinels on the beach, their shadows long and thin.  
She darted around one such pillar, dodging her unseen opponant, raising her sword, blocking, blocking. Step, and step, sand shifting under her feet. She turned, her wooden sword swinging out -  
To be caught neatly between the palms of the demon lord.  
Shishuta gasped, shocked beyond words. She hadn't seen him approach, had heard nothing, and suddenly he was there, before her, still, silent.  
She let go of the wooden sword quickly, backing up several steps, bowing deeply.  
"Forgive me, lord demon. I did not know you were there. Never would I think to raise a weapon in your presence."  
Shishuta held her breath, her heart pounding.  
There was silence.  
Her eyes casting about as she was bowed, she could only see his feet, and he was not moving.  
The wooden sword fell to the sand, before him.  
Nervously, she swallowed, then slowly rose, peering at him.  
He had not moved, was still standing there, watching her, silent.  
In the moonlight, he seemed something beyond this world, something from the heavens, perhaps, long and tall, slender, and brilliant silver. His hair was long and straight, his clothing white.  
His eyes were golden, and in the moonlight, they seemed to be _glowing_ with a strange, reflective glow, much the way an animal's will.  
Dropping her eyes, she turned to walk away, when he spoke. His voice was calm, and smooth.  
"You do not remember me, do you?"  
Shisuta paused, looking back at him. He didn't seem to care that she was meeting his eyes, and to be honest, she didn't want to look away from him. If he made any sudden moves, it would be easier to run if she saw him coming.  
But his eyes...those strange eyes...  
"Remember you, Lord? Forgive me, I...I do not know you. I have never seen you before that day on the beach."  
He did not move, just watched her. Shisuta started to feel very self-conscious.  
"Izumi, how did you come here? Last I saw you, you were upon the Paths of the Dead."  
Shisuta fell silent for a moment, then spoke.  
"You call me 'Izumi'. I am called Shisuta."  
"'Shisuta'? What fool gave you that name? You are the Lady Izumi. Handmaiden of Amaterasu."  
Shisuta looked at him, growing more and more uneasy, "My...my name is Shisuta. Who is Amaterasu? A princess?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing, just looked at her. He spoke again, his voice smooth and cool.  
"Tell me how you came to this village."  
Shisuta just looked at him.  
He took a step forward, "Has a fish from this village devoured your tongue? How did you get here?"  
"I...woke. In the water. I must have fallen overboard from a ship. I woke there, and came here."  
"Awoke. In the water." He turned, and looked out over the ocean, where the moonlight made a silver path upon the waves, "Ah. Now I understand."  
He looked back at her, "Although never did I think anything would remove your memory of your beloved Lady. It is...amusing."  
Shisuta frowned, "You find it amusing that I have no memory? Well, I am glad I gave you some enjoyment."  
The demon lord before her suddenly arched a brow, "Ah. There is some trace of My Lady in there, after all."  
Shisuta was about to speak, when the demon lord suddenly walked towards her.  
Startled, she backed up a step, then another as he continued to walk towards her.  
The demon lord stopped, and suddenly reached out. Before she could say or do anything, he had reached out, and removed the comb from her hair.  
Waves of long black hair fell free, to fall around her shoulders, her hips, her back. She stood there, looking up at him, wide-eyed.  
"And is there nothing within," he asked her, voice suddenly low, and surprisingly soft, "Is there no memory of my face in your thoughts?"  
"I...I do not remember you, lord." Shisuta said, suddenly uneasy.  
He looked down at her, looking into her face.  
"Perhaps not." he said.  
"But perhaps I should see if I cannot remind you."  
He stepped forward. Shisuta backed up a step, her back suddenly striking a pillar behind her.  
The demon lord moved to her, until they were nearly toe to toe, and it felt so strange to her to be looking up at him, she had never been able to look _up_ at anyone here, not even the men. And suddenly he was leaning in, leaning towards her, and she suddenly felt his breath on her face.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
The Demon Lord straightened, turning, as a strange little green creature came running up towards them, "My Lord-"  
The Demon Lord's voice cracked like a whip, "_Jakken!"_  
Shisuta turned, darting away, gasping, moving free. The small, bug-eyed, green thing bowed deeply to the tall Demon Lord, "My Lord, forgive me, but there is something coming out of the water, something huge!"  
The green thing looked at Shisuta, and suddenly blinked, "Ahhhh! _Lady Izumi!?"_  
A loud, ringing roar echoed out over the water, and screams started to rise from the village.  
Shisuta turned, bolting, running back towards the village, her long black hair streaming out as she ran.  
Jakken turned, watching her go, "Is that the Lady Izumi!?"  
"So it would seem," Lord Sesshomaru said, and spoke casually to Jakken, "If this creature is not a threat, Jakken, it is likely you will not see dawn."  
"Augh!"

Shisuta ran back up to where the other villagers were starting to gather, looking out over the water. A large creature was emerging from the water, looking like some strange, blobby jellyfish. Water cascaded from the thing's hide, sheeting down around it. It let out a loud roar, and hauled itself up onto the beach.  
The villagers stood, horrified.  
The thing pulled itself farther out of the water, roaring again. It seemed to have a huge, misshapen mouth, ringed with many teeth.  
One long tentacle whipped out from the creature, and struck a series of boats, flipping them, sending boats and nets flying in all directions.  
"My boat!" an old man cried, and started to hobble towards a crumpled pile of wood, the net strung out, a gaping hole in the center.  
"No, don't!" Shishuta cried, and lunged forward, grabbing the old man's arm, starting to yank him back, "Your boat isn't worth your life!"  
The tentacle rose, and came hurtling down again, whipping outward. Shisuta and the old man cringed.  
There was a sudden flash, and the tentacle fell to the sand to writhe and flop, spewing ichor over the sand.  
Shisuta looked up to see the demon lord standing bewteen them and the severed tentacle.  
Shisuta blinked.  
The demon lord looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes chilly, "You have become foolish since you awoke, woman. Take the old man and move."  
Blinking, Shisuta nodded, and gathering up the frail old man, tugged him back, from the edge of the sand, back towards the huts.


	4. Goodbye DarkWind

Kagome walked back towards the hut, feeling the sunlight on her back and shoulders. DarkWind walked beside her, and they were quiet.  
They had spent the night together, just talking. They sat near a small stream, and talked. Kagome told DarkWind things she had never spoke of, not to anyone. Her thoughts, and her dreams. Deep, private things. Fears. Doubts. Wishes.  
DarkWind told her of his past masters, and of the worlds he had seen. He told her of adventures he had had, people he had talked to. Things he had remembered. Things he wished she could see, but she never would, for humans were not allowed on those planes.  
He told her about flying with dragons high in the sky, of visiting world where the dominant species were intelligent plants, and how their lives were lived so slowly, quietly. Of learning to talk to them, of how they could not understand a creature that could move about freely, a creature that lived it's life in days and years instead of centuries.  
They watched the sun rising, and sat, talking to each other in their minds. Kagome opened her heart to him in a way she couldn't with anyone else, for DarkWind understood her thoughts. No matter how close to anyone she ever became after, they would _never_ be able to be that close to her. He understood thoughts before she completely thought them.  
They walked back, and Kagome was quiet.  
Today, DarkWind would leave her.  
But she would not let him leave to an eternity of sleep. No.  
She refused.  
Pushing back the door covering, Kagome walked in, to see Sango sitting there, quiet, drinking some tea.  
"Oh Kagome, you're back," Sango looked at her closely, trying to see how her friend was doing.  
Kagome nodded, and stepped in, DarkWind behind her. Kagome looked around, and spoke, "Where...where is everyone?"  
"Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo are out helping the villagers here, fix a hut. It's very old, and needed a new roof. They told me to tell you, DarkWind, that you're not to leave until they can come back and say their goodbyes."  
DarkWind smiled softly, "That is most kind of them."  
Sango looked closely at Kagome, and spoke softly, "Kagome...come and sit. I...I need to talk to you."  
Kagome frowned at her friend. Sango looked very odd, very intense about something.  
"Sango?"  
"I've been waiting for you to come back, Kagome. I...I need to talk you. It's serious. I think you need to know."  
Kagome knelt beside Sango, DarkWind beside her. Kagome looked at Sango, worried, "What is it, what happened? Sango?"  
"Kagome, I..." Sango looked down at her hands, and took a deep breath, and spoke, "Last night, when you and DarkWind left, we were in here. InuYasha was outside, and he watched you both leave. After a few minutes, Miroku came back in, but InuYasha didn't. I...I became worried, and followed him."  
Kagome blinked. That wasn't like Sango at _all_.  
"I was worried, you see, that he was following you and DarkWind, and I knew you wanted some privacy. So I brought Kirara, and got her to track him. I followed him, and I...spied on him."  
Kagome just watched Sango, quiet.  
Sango looked at Kagome, "He was walking in the forest, and...Kikyo showed up."  
Kagome's face darkened, and she looked away, "Sango, please. I don't care about anything that happened between them."  
"I think you will, Sister."  
Blinking, Kagome looked back at Sango.

Sango hung back, always making sure she stayed downwind of InuYasha. His hearing was good, but his nose could be better, and she didn't want him to know she was following him. If it looked like he was following Kagome and DarkWind, then...well...she'd somehow just 'happen' to show up and get him to leave with him. Miroku had already told her she shouldn't get involved.  
"No, Miroku," she said said, walking out through the door, "I love that idiot too much to let him jeopardize any chance with Kagome. I'll save him from himself if I have to. You stay here."  
Miroku had blinked at her, "Sango?"  
Sango looked sternly at him, "I'll get away with more than you will. No matter how angry I make him, InuYasha won't try to clobber me."  
Miroku sighed, "You have a point."  
Sango remained behind a tree, watching him. He seemed like he wasn't sure what to do with himself, walking, looking up at the sky overhead, looking up at the stars. Sango knew he was thinking about Kagome, and DarkWind. She knew he was probably worried about...what might be happening between them.  
She felt her heart go out to him. He wasn't a bad person, he had just lost Kagome due to his own inability to make a final choice. No woman wanted that. Sango understood Kagome, understood how she felt, but she still hated to see the hanyou so quiet.  
She remained where she was, just starting to think she should go, give him his own privacy, when suddenly, the Priestess Kikyo stepped out, walking towards him.  
She seemed as surprised to see InuYasha as he was to see her. He stopped, not sure what to do. Kikyo, however, walked towards him, "InuYasha."  
"Kikyo. I...didn't expect to find you here."  
Kikyo had smiled, "No, I expect not. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know you were staying so near my sister's place."  
"Uh...yeah."  
They were silent, looking at each other. It was so silent, as each stood still, watching, quiet.  
Suddenly, InuYasha spoke, "Kikyo?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did...did you...mean to shoot Kagome?"  
Kikyo looked at him, startled. She looked away, raising a hand to her face. She rubbed her mouth, as if tasting something unpleasant, and softly spoke.  
"I was aiming at the Kageri, InuYasha. I swear. I did not mean to hit the girl. That was a terrible accident."  
"I don't understand...you're a good shot."  
"I usually am. I don't know what happened, InuYasha...but I swear, I didn't mean to hit Kagome. Is she alright?"  
"She's ok, yeah. Your sister, Kaede, took out the arrow."  
Kikyo sounded relieved, "Oh thank the Gods. When I hit her, I...was so horrified, InuYasha. I don't understand how I missed, and I...I panicked. I ran. I'm sorry."  
"Why did you go after him, Kikyo? I asked you not to. That it would hurt Kagome."  
Kikyo looked back at InuYasha, and spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I know what you told me, but...I was afraid it would do more damage to her if it remained. A Kageri is dangerous, InuYasha, and _must_ be destroyed."  
InuYasha nodded, taking a deep breath, and letting it out, relieved.  
"Kikyo?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Listen...don't...you don't have to worry about DarkWind. He's leaving. He won't be here much longer. So if you see him...leave him alone."  
Kikyo frowned slightly, walking towards him, "Leaving? How do you know?"  
"Kagome told me. He's leaving tonight. The bond will broken. So..."  
Kikyo watched him, then smiled, shaking her head, "I'm not interested in him. Not anymore."  
InuYasha looked relieved.  
Kikyo suddenly laughed, and spoke to him, "InuYasha, don't you notice anything about me? Do I seem different to you?"  
InuYasha looked at her, "Uh..."  
She smiled again, and stepped forward, taking his hand.  
InuYasha blinked, looking down at her hand. It was warm.  
"K-Kikyo?"  
"I'm alive, InuYasha. _Alive_."  
He stared at her, shocked, "Alive? I don't...how? What happened?"  
She laughed again, her face warm and full of color, "I was gifted with life by a Senmin, someone who knows the one you do. He gave me my life back, to reward me for my work healing. I'm alive again, InuYasha.  
We...we can be together again."  
InuYasha stared at her, shocked. Kikyo looked at his shocked face, and laughed. She reached up, and gently touched his cheek.  
Her voice was warm, and soft, "We can go back, InuYasha. To how we were, before it all went wrong. We can be together again."  
InuYasha gazed at her, quietly, ears half lowered. He reached out, and lightly touched her hair. Kikyo closed her eyes, smiling.  
He spoke, softly, "Kikyo?"  
"Yes, InuYasha?"  
"Will you...answer something for me?"  
"Of course," she laughed, looking up at him.  
His voice was subdued, yet somehow intent, "When we were together...back before everything all went so bad...we used to meet up on the hill, remember? That's where we would always meet up. And we'd go walking, or in the boat, or..."  
"I remember," she said, softly, "It was our place. Our special meeting place."  
"Yeah. Why...why did we always meet there?"  
Kikyo looked at him, smiling, but confused, "What do you mean, InuYasha?"  
"Why...there? Why always that place?"  
"That was our place, InuYasha. We would sit there, remember, and talk. We could look down into the village, or over into the fields. We could be together."  
"Yeah, but...why _there_, Kikyo? Why...didn't I ever meet you in the village?"  
She studied him, quiet, "Why are you asking me this, InuYasha?"  
He touched her shoulder, lightly, "It's just...something I've been thinking about a lot, lately."  
Kikyo shrugged, "I just liked that spot. I could keep an eye on the village from there, while I was with you. Make sure nothing was happening."  
"But why couldn't we be in the village? You could have kept an eye on everything a lot better that way. You always asked me to meet you on that hill. You...you never asked me to meet you at your hut, or the shrine."  
Kikyo frowned slightly, confused, "Well...no."  
"Why not?"  
"InuYasha...you wouldn't have...gone over very well in the village. The villagers, they wouldn't have understood."  
"Wouldn't have understood _what_?" he asked, softly.  
Kikyo was growing a little exasperated, "InuYasha...I was the priestess of the village. They looked to me to guide them...protect them. I couldn't just...be seen having a hanyou visitor. They wouldn't have understood."  
InuYasha was silent. He gazed at her, watching her.  
From where Sango hid, she couldn't see his face. She had no idea what he was doing, what he was thinking. She could only see Kikyo as she looked up at him.  
"You were their Priestess," he said, and his voice was low, and very soft, "If you had shown them I wasn't dangerous, they would have understood that."  
"I...InuYasha, why are you suddenly asking me all these things? I couldn't tell them that if I wasn't sure. They expected me to-"  
"If you weren't sure?" he suddenly asked.  
She looked up at him, quiet. She spoke, "They looked up to me, InuYasha. I protected them from demons. How could I have let them see me with one, as even more than a friend? You're half demon. I couldn't tell them you were harmless if I couldn't be _entirely_ sure. It was better for everyone if we met outside the village. Once we used the Shikon, and you became human, you could have come and lived in the village with me. We would be together." Her voice softened, "And we still can."  
She reached up, and ran her fingers through his hair, her voice warm, and soft, "Oh InuYasha."  
"Kikyo, I..." his voice was soft, "I'm glad you're alive again. I am. You gave so much to the Shikon...and you died...so...terribly..."  
"That's in the past now," she said, smiling.  
She watched him, smiling, her face glowing. She reached out, and embraced him, and he slipped his arms around her, and held her.  
Sango remained where she was, unable to move. She cursed the Priestess in her mind, but couldn't help thinking that, perhaps it was for the best.

InuYasha closed his eyes, and held her, his mind a chaotic mess. Kikyo was back. She was alive. Her scent was warm, and full and rich.  
_Kikyo, I..._  
Her words remained in his head, _"I couldn't just be seen having a hanyou visitor. It was better for everyone if we met outside the village. I couldn't tell them you were harmless if I couldn't be entirely sure."_  
And after that, like a ghost, Kagome's voice.  
_"You have the best of both worlds, InuYasha. Half demon, half human. There is only one InuYasha in the whole world. You should be proud of who you are. I am."_  
Kagome didn't prefer him human. She had loved him as he was. She had insisted he go with her, everywhere, and angrilly defended his hanyou status against others.  
_But she doesn't love me anymore. She has DarkWind. And even once he goes...I don't think I can ever win her back now.  
Maybe...I should stay with Kikyo._  
He closed his eyes, and felt his heart speaking to him.

"Kikyo..."  
"We'll go find a place to live, InuYasha. Far from here. Be together. You can use the Shikon, and...we'll be so happy together."  
"Yeah. But I...Kikyo, I...can't."  
Kikyo frowned prettily at him, "Can't what?"  
His voice was weak, "I...I never thought I'd be hearing myself say this but, I...my...place. It's with Kagome now."  
Kikyo blinked, shocked.  
She backed up a step, staring at him as if he were some unknown creature, "What?"  
InuYasha shook his head, "I'll help you, Kikyo. If you ever need help, I'll be there for you. But I...I'm with Kagome now. My place...is with her."  
"You're being insane!" Kikyo said, "Stop talking like this!"  
"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I am," he said weakly.  
"You love _me_, InuYasha! You've told me, many times! You love me!"  
"I do," he said, faintly, "I did, I-"  
"_Did_?!"  
"She needs me, Kikyo. And I need her."  
"She's not in love you with you, you fool!" she cried, her face darkening with anger.  
"I know," InuYasha croaked, "But that doesn't change how _I_ feel. My place is beside her, now."  
"And what about me?" Kikyo cried, angry, "You've just put me aside, is that it? You've replaced me?"  
"No," InuYasha said, shaking his head, "No one could ever replace you, Kikyo. I loved you with everything I had. You were everything to me."  
"_Were._" Kikyo hissed.  
InuYasha just looked at her, quiet, sad. "I'll help you, anyway you want. If you want to go back to your village, or...or start somewhere new. I promise, I'll help you anyway you need."  
"I love you!" Kikyo cried, angry, hurt.  
InuYasha nodded, "I know. In your own way, you love me. But I-"  
The Priestess' voice was clipped," 'In my own way'? How _dare_ you patronize me! That little bitch turned you against me. I knew this would happen. How quickly you replaced me, casting me aside."  
"No," InuYasha said, shaking his head again, "That's not how it is. You loved me, Kikyo, but...you loved me...conditionally. You loved the human part of me. You didn't want to be seen with the hanyou.  
But I _am_ hanyou, Kikyo. It's who I _am_.  
Kagome loved me unconditionally. She never cared. She dragged me everywhere she went, and forced people to learn I wasn't dangerous. That I wasn't a monster.  
We...were happy together, Kikyo. And I wouldn't change that for anything. I would never give up what we had. Ever. I just...my place...is with her now."  
"Oh go then, you _fool_," Kikyo hissed, "Go be with a woman who doesn't even want you, doesn't love you. You're a fool, an utter idiot.  
But tell that little bitch that the Shikon is mine. It comes back to me!"  
InuYasha backed away a few steps, but now paused, and shook his head.  
"Why would you want it, Kikyo? It brought you nothing but pain. Let someone else look after it now. Live your life free of it."  
"I am a Priestess, InuYasha, or have you forgotten? The Shikon is mine. Bring it back to me!"  
InuYasha shook his head again, "No, Kikyo. Kagome carries it now. Izumi wanted her to have it, and she uses it. I'm sorry, I-"  
"Oh stop saying that, you sound mental! Tell Kagome she has a week before she has to turn it over to me!"  
InuYasha watched her, warily, "Kikyo...leave it. Let it go."  
"Oh, are you threatening me now?"  
"No," InuYasha said, and he turned, walking away, "I won't let her hurt you, Kikyo. I will never let anyone hurt you.  
But...I won't let you hurt _her_ either."  
Kikyo stood, furious, "Don't you walk away from me! InuYasha! _INUYASHA!"_  
Sango had remained where she was, terrified to move, afraid she was going to be seen. She looked down at Kirara. The little kitten stood, looking up curiously at Sango.  
They waited until Kikyo left the area, before slipping back to the hut, and going inside.

******************************************************************  
Sango lifted her head, and looked at Kagome.  
The other woman was sitting, staring at Sango with wide-eyes, unable to accept what she had just heard. She was pale, and utterly stunned.  
Sango looked at DarkWind.  
The Kageri was looking quietly at Kagome, feeling the chaotic jumble of emotions that was storming around within her. Kagome literally was speechless.  
Sango spoke softly, "Kagome?"  
"He...I..." Kagome looked at Sango, "That _idiot!_"  
Sango blinked.  
"_That moron! Idiot! I can't believe how stupid he was! How can he get dressed in the morning, he's so stupid!?_"  
And burst into tears, putting her face in her hands.  
Sango looked at her, then at DarkWind, "I...don't understand. I thought she'd be happy. Not angry."  
"Nushi is angry because she is being attacked by her own emotions. She had finally made up her mind about InuYasha-Warrior, and now he-"  
"Now he goes and turns her away!? Is he crazy? What's wrong with him? He has the go-ahead, and he says _no_?!"  
"Kagome-"  
"I'm going out of my way to be mean to him!" she said, looking up at Sango, tears in her eyes, "I tried _everything_ to make him just stop loving me, and he won't! I'm actually trying to piss him off, and he _still_ stays with me!"  
"Now what am I going to do?" she wailed, "A few months ago I would have been so happy about this! I would have been flying with joy! What do I do, Sango?"  
"I don't know, Sister. But I had to let you know."  
"Yes, Sango-Beauty," DarkWind nodded, speaking because Kagome couldn't, "You did. And thank you."  
Sango sighed sadly.

*******************************************************  
Later that day, after supper, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha came back. They had been talking lowly amongst themselves, and when they walked in, they saw DarkWind, and stopped.  
The Kageri smiled at them, glad to see them.  
InuYasha noticed right away that Kagome looked terrible. Her eyes were red, her face pale. Her hands were in fists on her lap.  
It was really hurting her, DarkWind leaving. She said it wasn't supposed to hurt that much, but it was obviously hurting her a great deal. He mentally sighed. He'd be glad when DarkWind was gone, yes, but...he hated seeing her so upset.  
Kagome looked at DarkWind, and nodded. It was time.  
DarkWind stood up, and smiled at them all, "Well. My time here is done, my friends. I must return."  
Miroku stepped forward, and looked at the kageri, his normally jovial face serious, and his eyes saddened, "I am sorry to see you go, DarkWind. I'm glad you proved me wrong. And I can never repay you for saving my life...even at the cost of your own. If there were any way I could repair the damage I did-"  
"You did no damage, Miroku-Monk. It was not your hand that was raised against me, and I bear you no ill. Remain strong, and strong in your faith. You have a power that is greater than even you know, and your friends all look to you for support. That is your great strength."  
The Kageri startled Miroku by stepping forward and suddenly hugging him, thumping him on the back. He said something quietly to Miroku, something only the monk could hear. Miroku looked at him, startled, but nodded, "I'll certainly try, DarkWind."  
The Kageri stepped back, smiling, "Good."  
Sango stepped forward, and hugged him, starting to cry softly.  
"Ahh Sango-Beauty. Do not cry. I am not sad. I gained many friends while I was here, and I would not change that for anything. _You_, Sango-Beauty, must stop doubting yourself and your own strengths. You are filled with love for your friends, and you are a quiet pillar of resolve for them. When you stand strong, so too, will they."  
"I'll miss you," she said softly.  
DarkWind smiled, and patted her back gently. He whispered something to her, and she nodded, "I'll try."  
DarkWind stepped back from her, smiling at her fondly.  
The Kageri turned, and looked down at Shippo.  
Who promptly burst into tears.  
"Ah, come now," DarkWind laughed, and picked up the kitsune.  
"I don't want you to go!" Shippo cried.  
"Nonsense! But you have to be strong, Shippo-Child! As the only child here, you are the one who must ensure the others do not lose their way in stuffy, uptight adult things. You must ensure they always make time to laugh, to play, and to enjoy the smaller things in life, like cocoons and candy, yes?"  
"I g-guess s-s-so."  
"You have a good heart, Shippo-Child. You will grow to be brave and strong, and the name 'Shippo' will be held in high regard among all Kitsune everywhere!"  
Shippo sniffled.  
DarkWind smiled, and put Shippo down again.  
He turned, and looked at InuYasha.  
The hanyou turned, side-on to DarkWind, crossing his arms, silent.  
Kagome moved, to speak, but DarkWind spoke first.  
"We have always been at odds, InuYasha-Warrior. For various reasons. But I have always considered you a friend. Take care of yourself. Your strength will be the foundation for your friends in time to come, physical as well as spiritual."  
InuYasha flicked an ear, but said nothing. He didn't know what he could possibly say that wouldn't just get Kagome angry at him. He wouldn't miss the Kageri, pure and simple.  
Kagome stood up, and walked to the door, and looked back at the others, "I...I'll be back, in a bit."  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Sango asked softly.  
"No, thanks," Kagome said softly, "I want to do this alone."  
Kagome walked outside, and DarkWind followed.  
InuYasha remained where he was, looking towards the door. He listened to Shippo sniffling, listened to Sango trying to comfort the child.  
After a few minutes, passed, he turned, moving towards the door, reaching for the door covering.  
"Leave them alone," came Sango's voice, stern.  
InuYasha didn't turn, but spoke over his shoulder, "I'm going to give them all the privacy they need, Sango. But Kagome's going to want to have someone to walk back with. I'm not leaving her alone."  
He moved out, and disappeared from sight.

Kagome and DarkWind walked quietly together. DarkWind wished there was something he could say that would make her feel better about what was going to happen...but he couldn't. He knew her well enough by now to know this was upsetting her very much.  
For her part, Kagome seemed nervous as well as saddened, her hands clasped before her, tight. She almost seemed to vibrate in place, there was such a nervous energy coming off of her.  
_Perhaps it's best if we just do it here,_ DarkWind thought, and he stopped on the little path, turning to look at her.  
Kagome turned, looking up at him, hands clasped before her. Her eyes were so dark.  
"This is far enough, I think," DarkWind said gently, "There is no need for you to draw it out, Nushi."  
Kagome nodded, looking down at her feet for a moment, before looking up at him.  
"Thank you, DarkWind, for everything. You taught me everything I needed to know about the Shikon, and you...you believed in me. Even when I didn't. I don't know if that's a Kageri thing, or a DarkWind thing, but...thank you."  
DarkWind smiled down at her, "You are most welcome, Kagome."  
He reached out, and gently smoothed her hair, "And please, do not grieve for me. Kageri usually have bad ends. We are usually slain by our master's enemies, or used by our masters and die in the attempt. My ending will be so peaceful and gentle."  
Kagome smiled at him, weakly.  
DarkWind raised his hand, the cloth gauntlet similar to Miroku's, and the fine chain on his wrist that signified his belonging to Kagome. The chain glinted in the moonlight.  
"You must remove your chain, Kagome," he said, softly, "and then mine. You must say, "I release you, DarkWind, from your bonds to me."  
Kagome raised her hand, and gently laid hers against his, back of their hands touching. She removed the fine chain around her wrist, and gazed at his.  
Quiet, DarkWind raised his hand a little.  
Kagome reached out...  
And slipped her bracelet onto his wrist, connecting it.  
Her voice was clear, "I release you, DarkWind, into your own keeping. As your Master, I absolve you of all servitude, and no other master may place a claim upon you."  
DarkWind looked at her, wide-eyed, shocked.  
A sudden wind came up around them, encircling them, pulling their hair, their clothing. It set dust and leaves on the path they stood on flying around them, flinging them into the air, to twist and settle, floating. A pale green light seemed to emenate from DarkWind, as if he were glowing faintly.  
"K-Kagome?" DarkWind looked at her, eyes so wide, "What have you done?"  
"I'm freeing you, DarkWind." There were tears in her eyes, "I can't do this to you. I can't let you just sleep away forever, or end up with a terrible master. I _can't._ I'm sorry, I know you're going to lose a lot of your powers, but I can't let this happen to you, I _can't_."  
As he stared at her, the black symbol around his eye, the one that resembled the Egyptian Eye of Horus, the one that was broken when he became Broken, seemed to ripple on his skin, and dissolved, vanishing into the air like smoke. His eyes, that deep, reddish-black that always seemed to draw her in, lost their reddish hue, darkening to a deep black, bottomless.  
"I...how did you know what to do?" he asked, stunned. They stood, hands clasped, in the middle of the path, "I..."  
"I asked Tristar. She was Kageri once, and she had been released. That's...that's what I had to ask her that day. If it could be done. If I could free you. I asked her why you couldn't tell me how to do it, and she said that Kageri are not allowed to even hint there's a way. So I found out from her."  
DarkWind looked at her, quietly stunned, unable to speak.  
"Are you...ok?" Kagome asked softly, "I mean, Tristar said it...it's frightening when it happens. Because you're power is suddenly halved. And that it will fade over time, even more. Are you ok with it? I didn't know what to do, DarkWind, I didn't know if I should do it or not, I didn't know if you'd be angry or not, but I couldn't let you just vanish, just fade."  
DarkWind gazed at her, reaching up and lightly touching the place where his sigil had been. He touched it as if he could somehow feel a difference there.  
After a second, he reached out, and lightly touched her hair, "I...am ok. Yes. I am...it...feels so strange. Inside. All my walls, are gone. All my binds, all my...chains. They are gone. But so is much of my power. I...do not know...what I am."  
He looked down at her, eyes wide, voice hushed, almost awed, "What am I, Kagome?"  
Kagome smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know. I don't know what you are, that's up to you to decide. You and Tristar."  
He looked at her in silence.  
"You have to go to her, DarkWind. Or do I call you StrongWind now?"  
"But...Kagome. You have given me my freedom. How can I just-"  
"Because you can, and because you have to. You loved her when you were new. I asked her if she loved you, and she told me she did. That she loved you so much. She's waiting for you. And you were taken from each other through tradgedy. It's...very similar to what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo. Only as Kageri, you could _never_ be together. Now you can."  
"And you?"  
"I'll be fine," Kagome smiled, brushing away a tear, "I really will. Because I know you're free now. And happy. But you have to visit. You have to promise to visit us, because the others, Miroku, and Sango, and...and...they're going to be happy you're free now. And they want to see you, too."  
DarkWind nodded, and reached out, and took her in his arms, and held her.  
"I cannot ever thank you enough, Kagome. You have done more for me in the space of less than a year, than any master has ever done for me in their lifetime. I do not know what I am now, but...as you said...Tristar and I will find out, together."  
He looked down at her, smiling gently, "I shall always love you, Kagome. If you are ever in need, you can come to me. I will help you."  
"I know," she said softly, "Thank you."  
"And you," he said, smoothing back her bangs, "Must now go to InuYasha-Warrior."  
"DarkWind, I-"  
He spoke, sternly, a tone she had never heard him use with her before, "No Nu- Kagome. Now that I am free... I _will_ speak my mind... and you will _listen_."  
Kagome blinked.  
"You love him. It is there, and it has only grown with time. You tried very hard to keep it from happening, but it happened, all the same. Your fear of being hurt was understandable, but I think we have seen...that fear is now unfounded, yes? InuYasha has chosen, and he has chosen you."  
"Yeah...but what if he's one of those guys who just chases after the one he can't have, DarkWind? Then what?"  
DarkWind smiled, "I think we both know that is not likely to be the case. And if it is...then when you think he is starting to stray, you tell him you no longer love him and drag him back to you again."  
Kagome blinked, and laughed, unable to help herself.  
"When we kissed," DarkWind said, softly, "I knew there was another in your heart, Kagome. I felt it. Another you were missing. Please. You must stop lying to yourself, and give him one last chance."  
Kagome lowered her head, and sighed, deeply.

*********************************************************************  
InuYasha stood, his back against a tree, eyes closed. His face looked peaceful, serene. Calm.  
But his ears were flat against his head, literally unseen, and he felt like he was going to explode.  
He had been close, close enough to hear most of what had been said.  
So...DarkWind had been freed. Kagome had freed him.  
He was staying.  
_Perfect._  
_That bastard. I knew he wouldn't leave. I knew he'd find some way to get her to let him stay. And after I told Kagome I'd keep him safe. For her. So she wouldn't be hurt.  
Well that's off, Godsdamnit. I only said that to keep her from being hurt, but if they're not bonded anymore, it won't hurt if anything happens to him._  
He clenched his fists, tight.  
_I am not giving up on you, Kagome. I am __**not**__, Godsdamnit._  
They had kissed. They had kissed and he hadn't said anything because he was _leaving_!  
He heard her walking along the trail, and her turned, to face her, to face _them._

*********************************************************************  
Kagome walked along, hands clasped behind her back, humming lightly to herself.  
She was sad, but...not as sad as she could have been. She would miss him, yes, very much. But it was so much easier knowing he was happy, and was with someone he loved, and would live a long time, hopefully. A life he should have had.  
And he was within visiting distance, after all. DarkWind was going to Tristar, in the village of the hanyou. It wasn't even like she would never see him again.  
So she was happy.  
A burst of crimson on the path ahead caught her attention, and she looked up, not surprised to see him standing there, back against a tree, looking for all the world like he had just stopped there to have a snack or take a breather.  
She smiled, "Hi InuYasha."  
"Hey." He watched her, a little warily. Kagome watched him look her over, carefully, look at her face, and then back the way she had come.  
"Where's DarkWind?"  
Kagome tilted her head, watching him, "What do you mean?"  
"Come off it, Kagome," he said, and he sounded angry, "I saw what happened, alright? I know you gave him his freedom. I know he's going to be hanging around now, so where did he go?"  
Kagome turned, and started walking along the path again, hands still clasped behind her back. She smiled up at the night sky, "He's gone to be with Tristar."  
InuYasha stared at her, at her back, "He _WHAT!?"_  
She turned, grinning at him, "He's gone to be with Tristar."  
InuYasha just stared. He couldn't form words.  
Part of him wanted to hollar with glee. Good! Good riddance! So long, and stay away!  
Part of him was horrified, and indignant.  
The latter came out, "You gave him his freedom and he _left_? What the hell is wrong with him!? That's how he repays you!? He _LEAVES?!"_  
Kagome blinked, "It's ok, InuYasha. I don't mind. I wanted him to go."  
InuYasha blinked at her, more and more confused.  
"You did?"  
Kagome nodded, and turned, starting to walk again. He fell in step beside her.  
The night was warm, night birds starting to call back and forth. Lillies from the stream nearby had opened, and their soft fragrance was just noticable in the air. The stars overhead were diamond bright.  
"Yeah," she said, "They were both Kageri, and...well...now they're not. They're something else, something new. It sort of seems right that they're together. Besides, they loved each other, so long ago. And they had to be pulled apart. Kind of like...well...you and Kikyo. So it wasn't really fair."  
InuYasha stirred, "Listen, Kagome?"  
Kagome kept talking, "And I didn't really love him anyway."  
InuYasha stopped talking, and looked at her, "You...you didn't?"  
Kagome looked at the path ahead, and shook her head, "No. Not like Tristar did, I mean. I talked to her a few days ago. That's how I found out how to free DarkWind. And she told me all about how they had been, and...well. I cared for him, but I didn't love him the way _she_ did."  
InuYasha was quiet.  
They walked in silence a little farther along.  
"Are...are you ok?" he asked, quietly.  
Kagome looked at him, confused, and he spoke again, "I mean...it hurt you so much last time. Does it hurt, now that he's gone?"  
Kagome smiled, and touched her chest, "It's...a little. It's mostly...weird. I feel sort of empty, but it doesn't ache like it did when Naraku had him. I just feel...a little...hollow."  
She laughed, "I suppose having someone in my head and body for several months...you get used to it. Now I can feel the...gap...where he was."  
Kagome lowered her arm, "But I'll get used to it."  
InuYasha nodded, and walked on. The relief he was feeling, now that DarkWind was gone, and especially since Kagome said she hadn't loved him, left him feeling lighter. Good. That was good.  
"Well...I guess...yeah, you'll have to get used to it. And you won't be able to just rely on him a lot if you're in trouble. You're going to have to keep an eye on yourself more now."  
InuYasha suddenly realized she had stopped walking beside him, and he turned, looking back.  
Kagome stood in the middle of the path, back-on to him, looking back the way they had come. She was still, and quiet.  
He stopped, watching her, _She misses him. No matter what she says...she misses him. She misses him already._  
He remained where he was, looking at her, a sad, sinking feeling in his stomach. He was starting to think...really starting to think...he had lost her. Completely. He would never win her back. All this time had passed...even before DarkWind showed up, she had kept her distance.  
_Have I lost you completely, Kagome? And if so...what do I do? I can't leave you. I __**can't.**_  
Her voice was soft, "InuYasha?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I..." she didn't turn, stood looking back at the spot where DarkWind had stood, "I...I think...I'd like to give us another chance."  
InuYasha frowned, "What?"  
Kagome turned, looking at him, her arms hanging at her sides. Her eyes were so dark.  
"I think I want to give us another try."  
InuYasha shook his head, walking towards her, "What do you mean us?"  
Kagome nervously smiled, " 'Us' ."  
She stood there, and watched him. Watched him look at her, confused. Watched him open his mouth to ask her what the hell she meant.  
She literally saw the second it hit him.  
His eyes widened, and he took a step towards her, voice weak, "Wh-what? Kagome? What do you mean?"  
She looked at him, "I...I wouldn't blame you, at all, if you said no. We've been fighting so much lately, and I haven't exactly shown a very nice side. I was cruel to you, just to hurt you, because I was upset, and that's so _bitchy_, and-"  
"_What are you saying, Kagome?!"_  
She looked at him, eyes wide, "I...I want to try again. I..I'd like that. I mean, I...well...we can't just go back to exactly how it was, you know? I mean...things were sort of...close...and it's been a little while now..."  
InuYasha walked towards her, stunned, and stood before her.  
She looked up at him, "So we could take it slow, right?"  
He nodded, gold eyes wide.  
"I mean, it would be weird if we just...sort of...jumped right back in again, after all this time. So...yeah, just..you know...easy. Calm."  
"Calm," he nodded, croaking, "Yeah, right. Definately."  
"So...I mean...it's ok? You...you still want-"  
"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
_"Yes."_  
"Then...ok," she said, and smiled.  
He watched her, "O - ok?"  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
InuYasha just stood, and looked at her, not knowing what to say, what to do.  
Kagome suddenly laughed, and stepped forward, and slipped her arms around him, holding him tight.  
He raised his arms, and pulled her tight against him, burying his face in her hair, heart pounding. Was this really happening? Did she really just _say_...?  
He stirred, and spoke, his voice muffled by her hair, "I...I missed..."  
Eyes closed, she spoke, "InuYasha?"  
His voice was very low, and soft,"I...missed... the smell of your hair."  
Kagome smiled, pressing her face against the curve of his neck, and listened to his heart pounding.  
_There is no way I could have given this up for good. No way.  
I don't even know if right now I deserve you, InuYasha, but I'll treat you the way I used to, nicer. I won't be mean to you anymore, not now. I'm not frightened of how I feel you now._  
They stayed like that for a little while, and then she stirred, and looked up at him, "We should probably head back. I want to let the others know DarkWind isn't gone."  
InuYasha nodded, looking down into her face. He moved to speak, then fell silent.  
"What?"  
He paused, unsure.  
"InuYasha, what?"  
"Kagome," he spoke softly, almost a whisper, "Is it ok...can I...can I kiss you?"  
Kagome smiled, and tipped her head up, "As often as you want."  
InuYasha leaned forward, and kissed her.  
It was a very chaste kiss, but full of love. He held her like he was afraid she was going to vanish, or change her mind, and he kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before.  
They were together again.  
He bent his head until his forehead touched hers, eyes closed, holding her tightly.  
"It'll be different this time, I promise," he said softly, "you'll see, I'll make it all up to you, I'll-"  
"Shh," she said, "We'll _both_ try harder. Let's go back."  
"Yeah."  
They turned, and walked back. InuYasha slipped his hand in hers, and moved quietly through the forest, back to Kaede's hut.  
InuYasha wanted to just watch her face, but kept his eyes on the path ahead, feeling her fingers entwined in his. A small part of him was frightened this was some sort of dream, that he would wake up, to find DarkWind still around, and Kagome still being distant. But a larger part of him knew. _Knew_ this was real.  
As they approached, they saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting outside in the warm night air, sitting on the small porch, talking.  
Kagome loosened her fingers, so InuYasha could pull back his hand, knowing he was self-conscious...and was surprised when he kept a firm hold.  
Miroku and Sango looked up, seeing InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku was about to say something, when his eyes dropped to where they were holding hands. He glanced at Sango, noticed she had noticed it as well, and sat back, watching their faces.  
InuYasha gazed back, not saying anything, blushing brightly...but keeping their hands in full view. Kagome looked up at him, and suddenly realized he was looking at Sango and Miroku almost...proudly. He wasn't saying anything...but he was speaking volumns.  
_I did it. I won. I won a chance. And I'll win __**that**__, too._  
"Well," the monk said, smiling, "Congratulations, you two. I hope this one manages to stick, hmmm?"  
"Miroku!" Sango laughed, and looked at Kagome. She spoke softly, "Are you ok, Kagome?"  
"I'm fine," Kagome smiled, "And DarkWind isn't gone."  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo blinked.  
Kagome laughed, feeling better than she had in months.  
She sat beside Sango, tugging InuYasha down to sit next to her, and started explaining to her friends how everything had worked out, just right. The way it should have always been.

END


End file.
